


Brighter than the Moon

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Abuse, Alpha!Daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bully!Daniel, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maknae line is aged up slightly, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Seongwu, Ongniel, Panic Attacks, Rutting, Side!2park, Side!Minhwan, Smut, Soulmates, Violence, Wanna One Ensemble - Freeform, daniel is a dick at the start this tbh, hyung line is aged down slightly, implied self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: In the final year of high school, each student presents as either an Alpha, Beta or Omega and finds their mate. Daniel is the most popular kid in school and comes from a long line of strong Alpha/Beta pairings while Seongwoo is a quiet and reserved student, who didn’t present last year and was forced to retake the year.With this year's presenting week on the horizon they are both ready to find out what the future will hold.What will happen when their lives intertwine in a way that neither of them could have ever predicted?





	1. Presenting Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> So this is my first attempt at an AU and my first attempt at an A/B/O story. This is my interpretation of that world. Just a quick note - I aged up Woojin and Jihoon so they are the same age as Daniel and Jaehwan. The maknae line are also aged up and in the year below them. Everyone older than Ong has graduated but ill still make an appearance. 
> 
> I'll try to upload once a week-ish.  
> \- Ong Unni

Seongwoo shrugged on his school shirt, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired. Strands of his dark hair fell messily over his forehead and he couldn’t bring himself to brush it. He _was_ tired. Sleep had been eluding him for the past few days and that was fine while he was still on break over new year’s but being unable to sleep when you had to get up at 6am and go to school was not working out well for him.

He leaned forward examining the dark circles that almost permanently resided under his eyes. There was a reason, for his insomnia that is, it was the first week after the start of a new year, everyone had turned twenty over the break and that meant it was Presenting Week. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of his stomach. All the new twenty year olds in the country began to show signs of who they were – Alpha, Beta or Omega; their scents would intensify, their urges would build and their senses would heighten.

Most importantly they would find their mate. 

As the week went on, they came into their own and got used to the new sensations and scents, one scent would stick out to them. One scent would call out to them. More often than not mates would be found in the same class or same school but there had been cases where strangers became mates.

Seongwoo hoped that wouldn’t happen.  Although, he would take whatever he was given at this point. He didn’t care, he just wanted to find his person. Girl, guy, older, younger- he didn’t want to be alone anymore, he wanted that bond, he wanted someone to care, someone to love him. He winced as his head began to pound. His body was trembling slightly and he hope that meant something was happening.  

He read up on everything he needed to know the previous year, not that it did him much good. He didn’t present. His entire class began to show their secondary gender, they ran around talking about each other’s scents, finding their soulmate and he felt nothing. He couldn’t smell the scents around him and what made him feel even worse was that his friends said he still smelled the muted way children did.

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo! Come downstairs!” A booming voice broke through his silent contemplation. He groaned but he grabbed his backpack and headed down the stairs.

He entered the living room quietly, keeping his eyes to the ground.

“Good morning, Sir.” He spoke politely.

“Come closer.”

Seongwoo shuffled closer to the large man that was resting on the armchair in the corner of the room. The shivers were getting worse; he was almost certain he wasn’t imagining it at this point.

“I said, closer.” He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer to chair.

“Yes, Sir. S-Sorry, Sir.” He nodded trying not to wince at the smell of alcohol that radiated from the older man.

“Are you feeling anything?” His words were ones of concern but the tone was a cold threat.

“I feel cold… shivering.”

“Good. You’re not going to disappoint me like last year, are you?” His grip on Seongwoo’s wrist was painfully tight.

“No, Sir.” Seongwoo replied quietly. He knew what that meant. Come back an alpha, mate with a beautiful beta, make him proud.

“I lost your mother because of you, I won’t settle for a disappointment for a son. Not again.” He spat, finally releasing his wrist. “Now go to school.”

Seongwoo nodded and scrambled out of the room. He rubbed his wrist flinching at the slight pain, it was going to bruise. Great start to his week, he hoped his mate wouldn’t misunderstand, well, he hoped they existed in the first place.

His palms were sweaty on the handlebars and his heart felt strange, he could hear it in his ears. He tried to ignore it as he grabbed his bike and peddled out into the street.

He arrived at the school much slower than he planned, having to take breaks every few moments for fear of throwing up. He chained up his bike as usual and made his way over to the hall. There would be an assembly today, to help all the seniors with the beginning of their adulthood and the transition from child to Alpha, Beta or Omega. He’d heard everything last year but he needed to feel normal. One less thing for his classmates to make fun of.

He ducked into the next corridor trying planning to take a shortcut when he was immediately knocked to the ground, a locker opening in his path, he yelped in pain clutching his face.

“Ow, w-what-” He stuttered, the pounding in his ears only getting worse.

Laughter began to rise around him and he opened his eyes to see a grinning Kang Daniel standing over him. The boy was unmistakable, his broad shoulders and dirty blond hair made him stand out in the even in the largest crowds. Seongwoo shuffled back, the wide stature looming over him, sending a bolt of unexpected fear down his spine.    

“Watch where you’re going freak.” He smirked, shutting his lockers and walking off with his friends in tow.

Seongwoo bit his lip and his eyes began to sting, he could feel himself going red. The laughter died down as someone pushed through the crowd.

“Hey, what are you all laugh- Seongwoo?” Jaehwan ran up to him helping him up, “Are you okay? Who did it? I swear, I’ll-”

“Jjaeni, calm down. I’m fine.” Seongwoo trying to shake off the sudden pressure on his chest, he managed to calm himself down and picked up his bag, smiling at the younger, “besides what were you going to do? Fight Kang Daniel for me?” he laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

“Daniel? Kang Daniel? Uh, well, Minhyunie hyung could take him. For sure!” Jaehwan tried to reason.

“Rumour is Daniel is going to present as Alpha,” Seongwoo raised an eyebrow.

“Hyung is an alpha!”

“But he’s also a decent and reasonable human being, Daniel comes from a long line of aggressive and thuggish alphas who would take him down in an instant. Now come on, we’re gonna be late for the assembly.”

Seongwoo pulled Jaehwan along, weaving through the masses of students going to their classes.

He tried not to think about Daniel. The other boy was one of the most popular kids at the school and one of his most relentless tormentors. His parents were well-loved and important figures in the community; his father was a businessman and his mother was the vice principal of the school. They were a strong Alpha/Beta couple and those tended to be the most successful, most easily compatible. He didn’t understand how such a conceited asshole could come from what should be such a stable household.

They entered the auditorium and Seongwoo was almost knocked backed by the symphony of scents. He’d been so focused on the shaking and the head pounding that he hadn’t even had a chance to notice the scents. They weren’t as powerful in the corridor, where the younger students mixed with the older ones but in a hall surrounded by students that were beginning to present, the mix of Alpha, Beta and Omega scents were almost overwhelming. He couldn’t decipher exactly what was what yet but it was everywhere.

Jaehwan turned to him with a grin, “You’re getting this, right?”

“Yeah,”

“You’re going to present this time I know it.” Jaehwan, rubbed his arm reassuringly.

They walked over and took seats in the very back.

Seongwoo bit at his nails, trying to calm his heart. Things were different than last year, he could smell and feel things he didn’t before but a part of him was still worried, so worried that he would be left behind again. That this week would pass and he wouldn’t present, he wouldn’t meet his mate, he’d have to spend another year alone.

“-hyung? Hello?” Jaehwan interrupted his thoughts.

“Huh? Yeah?”

“It’s starting.”

…..

The lights went out in the auditorium just as Daniel ran in, followed closely by Park Woojin and Park Jihoon, his two closest friends. They grabbed seats in the back corner, trying to ignore the overwhelming mix of scents.

Daniel was not nervous. He knew he was an alpha. It was in his blood. He glanced around the hall observing his classmates, some of them looked pale and sickly, concern evident in their faces, others laughed with their friends, joking in harsh whispers while others just stared out into space, clearly trying to focus on their mate’s scent.

Daniel noticed someone staring back at him through the rows of people, a tall pretty girl with long hair and porcelain skin. Jeon Somi. She smiled at him, she bold and magnetic, throwing out a playful wink before turning back to face the front. Daniel smirked at that. Everyone was almost certain that they were mates. It made sense of course, Somi was brilliant, beautiful and brave, everything a strong Beta was. She would complement his alpha perfectly.

Daniel liked her. But he knew she would be an Alpha. She was far too headstrong to be second to anyone and two Alphas in one relationship would never work, they would tear each other apart at the first argument. He continued to stare around the hall trying to figure out if anyone else in there would be his mate but he couldn’t feel anything. Maybe they were in the year below? That did happen; the Alpha or Beta would present first and find their mate through scent – it would be weak as they wouldn’t have presented but it would be there; every Beta/Omega has a unique scent that only their mate can find. In those cases, the mates would have to wait a year for the other to come of age before they could solidify their bond.

Daniel couldn’t think of anything worse. His father told him horror stories of what it felt like going into a rut without your mate around, the agonising pain, it wasn’t just a physical pain, it filled you and tore you down, you could barely control yourself and it could only be satisfied by one thing: your mate. A younger mate just meant a year of agony.

Just then the hall fell silent as the vice principal walked onto stage. Daniel rolled his eyes as he watched his mother smile down at the rows of students, a picture of practiced elegance. She tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear before finally addressing the group.

“Good morning student. I want to welcome you to after the holidays, I hope you all had a wonderful break and I am so excited to help you start this new chapter of your life. As you know all of you are now adults and are ready to present who you are to the world. Alpha, Beta or Omega all three, special in their own way. Important to our society in a different way. You may know that my son is a part of this ceremony this year,” she gestured toward the back of the hall were Daniel sunk down in his seat, “so I am doubly excited to begin.”

Woojin elbowed him with a grin, “ _Oh you’re her son? I wouldn’t have guessed_.” He whispered sarcastically resulting in a swift whack to the back of the head.

“…with all of this, of course, comes your mate. Now some of you may have already found each other, some of you may still be looking but do not worry. When it comes to your mate, you will find each other. It could take an hour from now, or it could be six day. It’ll happen.” His mother continued, much to Daniel’s irritation. He wanted to get out of the hall and figure out who he was going to be bound to for the rest of his life. His eyes wondered to the group of beautiful girls a couple of rows in front of him. Their hair fell in chocolate coloured waves down their slender backs. His mind wondered, could one of those doll-like girls be his mate?

He suddenly felt a jolt, almost like a swift punch to his gut. He jumped in his seat looking around. Was it happening? What was happening? Was that his mate? Could he feel her? It was like someone poured icy water over his head, shivers racked through his body. It faded in and out, flickering through his body in an alarming way.

“You okay?” Jihoon whispered noticing the sudden change in his demeaner.

“Not sure… I feel sick but it’s like I’m not the one that’s sick… does that make sense?” he muttered back.  

“No?”

“Yeah.”

Woojin and Jihoon responded at the same time. Jihoon hit Woojin on the arm before turning back to Daniel.

“I think you’re feeling your mate.”

Daniel looked around again, he couldn’t see anyone that looked ill, or cold. Everyone was listening to his mother. He sighed.

“Maybe it’s just me. Everyone feels weird with everything going on, right?” He explained away. The two other boys didn’t seem convinced but they turned back to the stage anyway. Daniel knew it was a lost cause to try and focus now so he chose to look around instead.

He didn’t find anything interesting until he looked further down his own row, a couple of rough looking boys from this class were throwing small paper balls at something- someone, a couple of rows in front of them.  He couldn’t make out the victim but he couldn’t help but laugh, whoever managed to get the attention of those two assholes was in for a lot of shit, they were unpleasant at the best of times.

Another wave of emotion flooded him, what was it? He tried to focus on it, concern? Worry? _Sadness?_

He was beginning to get a little worried. If this was his mate, then she was not okay. He should do something. He needed to figure out who it was as soon as he could.

“Alright, I hope everyone has a safe and fulfilling week. You’re dismissed.” He faintly heard his mother’s dismissal and stood with the rest of the students.

His head began to pound, as he looked around, he couldn’t see anyone that looked upset. Maybe they _were_ in the year below. He noticed the weird looks Woojin and Jihoon were giving him but chose not to comment. Wading through the other students he stopped by the double doors, hoping to maybe catch a scent.

There were too many people. Too much noise. Then…

Jellies?

Why could he smell jellies? It was the faintest scent but it was there it was definitely there. Of course, she would smell of jellies to him. His mate. His mate was here.

He began to walk back through the crowd, people passed him in groups and he followed his instincts, the scent was getting stronger… maybe it wasn’t but it was too chaotic to figure it out.

Something barged into him but the scent was definitely stronger now, he could feel the alpha inside him roaring. He saw that it was that loud kid, Jaehwan and the freak, the loud one seemed to be annoyed at him. He didn’t have time for this. There were too many scents and he didn’t know how to focus in yet. He shoved them both to the side.

“Out of the way, freak!” He stormed past, another wave of misery hitting him.

He didn’t understand. The hall was practically empty and the scent disappeared.

_Where is she?_

 


	2. Alphas and Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is still trying to figure out his mate, while Woojin is dealing with a much more difficult situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys,  
> this chapter is a little early but i was struck with inspiration (trying to avoid doing actual uni work haha)  
> this isnt edited or beta read, i'll have any corrections done in the next day or so.  
> new chapter every week :)
> 
> \- ong unni

Seongwoo let Jaehwan usher him to each of their classes that morning. He was too out of it to pay any attention to their teachers. Not that anyone else seemed to care, students chattered amongst themselves, their attention pulled one way or another, as romantic scenes erupted in the halls or classes. In their first morning class an on-again-off-again couple Sooyoung and Sungjae figured out they were both betas and that they were mates. In the corridor, everything ground to a halt as two Japanese students Seongwoo recognised from dance club, Mina and Momo realised they were mates because they smelled like cherry blossoms to each other. As they walked to lunch, a tiny alpha that Jaehwan was friends with, Lee Jihoon and the tallest boy Seongwoo had ever seen realised they were mates and the tall one proceeded to push Jihoon into a wall and stick his tongue down his throat.

Seongwoo was getting sick of it. He was no closer to finding his mate, there were no scents, no one parting a crowd in the corridor to run into his arms or call out his name. The doubts were beginning to wriggle back to the surface.

“Hyung! Hey, Hyungs! Over here!”

Seongwoo snapped out of it, looking around to find the rest of their group sitting around their usual table. Seongwoo smiled at the familiar faces and walked over followed closely by Jaehwan who was still relatively fuming at the day’s events.

Seongwoo didn’t have many friends. His best friend Minhyun presented and graduated last year along with the rest of his classmates… and after that no one wanted to be friends with the weirdo who didn’t present. He would have been left alone if Minhyun hadn’t asked him to keep an eye on his underage blabber-mouth mate Jaehwan, who wasn’t exactly great at making friends himself. They picked up a few other misfits along the way; Daehwi, Jinyoung and Guanlin from the year below and so the mismatched-yet-somehow-functional group was born.  

“Hello, my babies,” Seongwoo said softly as he ruffled Daehwi’s hair, shuffling around the table and somehow managing to trip over his own feet only to be caught by Guanlin, face inches from the ground. The youngest of the group lifted him easily placing him back onto his feet. There was still a year left but Seongwoo would bet anything that the boy was an alpha in the making, his senses were almost unrivalled in his class.

“If anything you’re our baby, look at my cute baby hyung.” Guanlin laughed, pinching his cheeks and moving down the bench so the oldest could sit behind him.

“Brat,” Seongwoo elbowed him.

“Soo, how are you guys feeling?” Daehwi leaned in, eager for any new gossip.

“Well, I feel normal… me and Minhyun hyung think I’ll present as a beta in the few days, I think he’s planning a-” Jaehwan was interrupted.

“No offense hyung but that’s obvious and old news.”

“But I-”

“Nope, boring. I was mainly asking Seongwoo hyung.” Daehwi grabbed the older boy’s hand, “Do you feel anything? Do you feel sick? Can you smell your mate? Do you think they are a girl or gu-”

“Dae, breathe.” Jinyoung stopped his barrage of questions.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling.

“I do feel kinda nauseous, no real indication of my mate yet and I don’t know if they will be a girl or guy.” Seongwoo was partially lying. Considering everything; the way his heart would pound when he watched an idol group he liked, the way his mouth would go dry while watching some of the jocks playing football and most of his internet search history, he was almost certain it would be a guy. He didn’t know how he felt about that, he never really spoke to anyone about his preference, never dated, but he knew it would all come out once he found his mate. He wasn’t too worried; he knew most of his friends were gay. 

“Hyung! That’s so boring, where’s the tea?”  Daehwi groaned, “I swear at least next year will be interesting!”

Seongwoo severely doubted it would be interesting. He was almost certain about Guanlin, and Daehwi and Jinyoung may be oblivious but everyone around them knew they were almost destined to be mates. Jinyoung was hardly the most expressive person but when he looked at Daehwi his eyes were practically hearts.

“Whatever you say, Hwi ah, can we please move on now.” He begged, a sudden cold flush hitting him. “Can I borrow your jacket, Linlin ah?”

“Sure, hyung,” The youngest immediately shrugged off his hoodie and threw it around the elder’s shoulders. 

Daehwi and Jaehwan exchanged glances, shaking their heads.

“What is it now?” He snuggled into the coat, resting his head in his arms on the table.

“You should probably stop that,” Daehwi waved his hand in their general direction.

“Doing what?” Seongwoo glanced at them, confused.

“That. The whole borrowing clothes thing.” He clarified without really clarifying.

“What why?”

“You’re gonna have a mate soon, how do you think they are gonna feel with you wearing other guy’s clothes.”

“Come on, Guanlin is my son,” Seongwoo laughed, unconvinced, missing the way Guanlin’s eyes shifted uncomfortably.

“Hate to agree, but I don’t think it matters, last winter I borrowed Sungwoon hyung’s scarf and Minhyun hyung almost tore his head off. And you know Minhyunie hyung is the most chill person on the planet.” Jaehwan nodded in agreement.

“Well, I currently feel like shit and he -or she, is nowhere to be seen so I think I can wear my favourite dongsaeng’s hoodie until they show up.”

Guanlin turned slightly pink while Daehwi let out an indignant ‘HEY!’, Jinyoung didn’t seem to mind that much. Seongwoo tried to close his eyes for a few minutes when he was interrupted yet again, this time by a new voice.

“Hey guys.”

He looked up to see, Daehwi’s cousin Park Woojin approaching the table looking oddly upset. The boy was nice enough, even though he was friends with Daniel and spent most of his time with a popular crowd he always checked in on his younger cousin and tended to be cheerful and polite with everyone. It was weird not hearing his screaming from across the hall.

Jinyoung made room so the boy could sit with his cousin. Woojin responded with a grunt, throwing himself dramatically into the seat.

“What’s wrong?” Seongwoo asked, confused by his weird demeanour.  

“It’s Jihoon.” Woojin groaned.

“What did he do now?”

“He presented.”  

“And?”

“He’s an alpha.” _Ohh fuck._

“Ohh, honey…” Daehwi rubbed his arm comfortingly.

Park Jihoon was Woojin’s best friend and while Seongwoo only spoke to him twice in the past year, he knew way too much about the porcelain faced boy. Woojin was in love with the boy and had been since they were seven, Jihoon seemed to like him too but they were too scared to do anything.

“You don’t know, he may still be your mate.” Jaehwan reasoned, “how can you be sure you’re an alpha?”

“I can feel it… I can. This is- it’s just unfair. I’ve loved him for literally over a decade and – and – I never made a move or anything because I thought- I thought, no. It’ll be fine, its fate, we’re gonna be mates. But now, now Jihoon is an alpha. I don’t even care about being an alpha but I can feel it. Two alphas can’t be together.” Woojin was almost hysterical. The others tried to comfort him but it hard. Jaehwan was happy with his mate, Daehwi, Jinyoung and Guanlin weren’t old enough and Seongwoo well, he’d been alone since birth.

“It’s going to be okay. You don’t know until it actually happens.” Jinyoung said.

“And maybe, don’t take this the wrong way but maybe your actual mate is better for you? Like you might not know them but, you’re mates so clearly you’re made for them.” Jaehwan tried comfort him but was met with a glare.

“Don’t.”

Jaehwan raised his arms in surrender.

Seongwoo reached over and took his hand, “it’ll be okay. If he like’s you too you’ll find a way. Don’t worry.”

Woojin nodded, seeming to take a breath and calm a little.

“You should talk to him, just see what he feels, if he like’s you then you’ll figure it out. If not, you can focus on your mate and it will still be fine.” He continued.

“Thanks, hyung.” Woojin squeezed his hand, “What about you, you getting closer to your mate?”

“I’m not sure, I haven’t really-” Seongwoo stopped mid-sentence, hands flying over his mouth, a sudden wave of nausea hitting him, he took a deep breath, “Sorry, I- No, I need to go.” He ran out of the cafeteria sure he was going to be sick at any moment.

Luckily, most were still out for break as he dashed through the empty corridor making a swift turn into the men’s bathroom, barely making it to the bowl before bringing up his breakfast. He coughed and spluttered, throat sore and head pounding.

“So this is what you missed last year…” He muttered to himself, drawing his knees to his chest. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible, he didn’t care what he presented as all he wanted was his mate. Someone to hug him, hold him, run their fingers through his hair.

Someone to love him.

…

Daniel woke Tuesday to an overjoyed squeal.

“My son! My baby boy is an alpha!” his mum shouted, enveloping his sleepy figure into a tight hug.

He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He felt different, he felt amazing. His vision was sharper and he was picking up scents that weren’t even in the room, he could smell beta from his mother, and he could smell the alpha from his father who was probably in the kitchen downstairs. The scents were always there but now it was so clear. He couldn’t help but grin at his mother, pride was rolling off her in waves and he let himself bask in it.

“I’m an alpha.” He let it sink in. “ _I’M_ an alpha.”

“Of course you are, I’m so proud of you my baby.” His mother smothered him in kisses.

“Okay, okay, mum okay, it’s all good.”  He laughed.

“Now all that’s left is for you to find your mate. What about that girl, Somi was it? Think it might be her?” She asked cautiously.  

Daniel shook his head. Somi would have been nice but no.

“Nah, she’s an alpha, I think, even if she isn’t I don’t think it’s her.” He hesitated as he remembered the sadness that overwhelmed him the day before.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I think I got her scent yesterday, she smelled like my favourite jellies, like the strawberry ones, but she was sad. I could feel her sadness and I couldn’t find her.” He felt ashamed, whatever happened he should have been there, he’s supposed to be here for his mate and couldn’t even find her.

“Hey, no. I can see you blaming yourself. It’s not your fault, your senses are all over the place when you first become an adult. You’re an alpha now, go into school today and find her. She’ll love you. Come on get dressed, you’re gonna be late.” She patted him on him on the head and left.

“Yeah, she’s right. It’ll be fine.” Daniel muttered to himself, stretching out and arching his back, moaning as he cracked his bones.

Today would be a good day.

He found his friends just before lunch, Jihoon speeding over to him, wide eyed and excited.

“You’re an alpha too! I could smell you across the school!” Jihoon pulled him into a hug, Daniel froze up for a second, alphas tended to be naturally on edge around other alphas. He snapped himself out of it and hugged him back.

“Now Woojin is the only one that’s left, oh my god, imagine he’s an alpha too! That would be awesome!” Jihoon spoke excitedly.

“Yeah… that would be great.” Woojin agreed, looking a little sad. Daniel thought if Jihoon paid a little more attention, he’d probably notice the other was in love with him. It was obvious, you didn’t need to be an alpha to see it.

“Come on, let’s get to lunch. Have you found your mate yet? I’m not sure who mine is, I haven’t noticed any new scents or anything, what about you?” Jihoon continued to babble as he pulled Daniel along the corridor to the cafeteria, Woojin trailed behind them.

“I keep catching her scent in the corridor, its more solid now but I still can’t pinpoint who it is…” He trailed off as they entered the dining area, a wave of distress hit him so hard he was almost knocked off his feet.

“Hey… wait, what, Niel ah, what’s wrong?” Woojin bumped into him, but was immediately concerned by the look on his face.

“Something’s wrong, my mate, she’s here but something’s wrong,” Daniel’s whole body started to shake, breathing began to get difficult.

“What? Where? Where is she?” Jihoon looked worried now as the other boy doubled over, taking deep breaths.  

“I don’t know but she’s freaking out, my head hurts.” He takes a deep breath, looking around the room, there was a large crowd gathered at the back of the room and he knew.

“Over there.”

The three of them rush over and finally they can hear it.

“What are you gonna cry? Fucking freak, I feel sorry for whoever has to be your mate!” A cruel voice laughed.

“You fucking dick, fucking leave him alone!” This time it was a voice Woojin recognised.

“That’s Daehwi. What the hell is going on?” Woojin immediately began to elbow through the crowd. Daniel and Jihoon followed.

Daniel’s heart was pounding; his mate was in there somewhere but no? They broke through the crowd to find Woojin’s cousin, the weirdo, and two other kids. The weird boy, Seongwoo? Daniel wasn’t sure of his name, he was on the ground covered in someone’s lunch with the two kids surrounding him while Daehwi, knowing no fear apparently was screaming at someone twice his size.

Woojin ran between them, “what the fuck is going on?”

Jihoon ran out with him forming a barrier in front of the kids. Daniel wanted to help but he was frozen. He felt submerged, like his head was underwater and he was drowning in shame, anger, fear and sadness. He stared around the crowd but no one- unless-  he focused in on the boy on the floor, and everything clicked into place.

The scent surrounded him and suddenly it was so clear who it was coming from. He must have been staring obviously because the other looked up at him and Daniel thought his heart would explode.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine – No._

His feet carried him forward without his permission, the crowd seemed to be scattering and he watched as the two kids helped his mate to stand, the tall one draping his arm comfortingly around his shoulders- his inner alpha wanted to tear it from its socket- NO. This wasn’t happening.

Woojin and Jihoon caught up to him, beating him to the group.

“What a bunch of assholes, are you guys okay- wait, Niel ah, what’s wrong?” Jihoon asked.

Daniel couldn’t reply, he was finally close enough that the scent was intoxicating, his head was spinning. He just stared.

It must have clicked for the other boy too because,

“Wait, y-you’re- you’re my mate?” he asked in a quiet voice, wide eyes filling with hope.

It was too much for Daniel.

“You, wait you two? Oh, my god!” Daehwi’s excited voice snapped him out of it. He took a step back, reflectively.

“N-no, no this isn’t right.”

“What do you mean? I can smell your scent, it’s like-”

“No,” He interrupted, this didn’t make sense, he didn’t like guys, his mate couldn’t be a guy, much less some weird boy that didn’t even present at the right time, “this isn’t right, you can’t be my mate,” he was raising his voice now and he didn’t even realise it. The others all stared at him.

He felt an overwhelming sadness flood his every fibre and the other boy bit his lip as if to hold back tears.

“You’re my mate, I- I don’t understand. You’re supposed to want m-me.” His voice was small and cracking.

“I don’t. I don’t want you at all.” Frustration was building in him, he didn’t understand any of this, “Why would I want you?” He threw his arms up in frustration, his heart sank when the other boy flinched. He wasn’t going to hit him.

At this point, the tall kid lunged at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He shouted grabbing his collar, he looked furious, “how can you be like this-”

“Guanlin, calm down!”

“No! Guanlin!”

Most of the others tried to pull him away, struggling at his surprising strength. Daniel fought him off easily enough.

He turned and ran towards the exit. He couldn’t take this. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the other boy do the same, running away from the group in the other direction, many of the students in the cafeteria began laughing at the sight.

He felt like his whole body was drowning in misery, it was his own fault he knew that but he didn’t know what to do.  

 


	3. Worry and Denial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little dark but i hope you all still enjoy. My twitter and CuriousCat are linked at the end!!  
> \- Ong Unni

Seongwoo ran.

He ran until he couldn’t hear the laughter or the pity in his friends’ voices. He ran until he couldn’t breath and his chest was on fire.

And then he was on the roof.

A yell burst from his lips.

Of course, this would happen. Of course, no one would want him. Of course. Of course. _Of course._

He paced around aimlessly, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t know when he started crying and he didn’t know how to stop. The lightheaded feeling that swamped his head seemed to get worse. How would he face this? How would he face the world? His father? Everything felt dark even though the sun was beating down on him. The last time he felt like this it was bad, Minhyun was the only person who knew. Now that he was alone his whole body felt like it was itching, legs carrying him closer to the edge.

“Stupid. Stupid. God damn idiot, who would want you?” He sobbed, his head was pounding and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. _No one would care._

He stepped onto the edge, a tremble in his step.

One step. That’s all it would take.

 _You’re stronger than this. You have to be._ That’s what Minhyun said to him last time.

He stumbled back, coming to his senses almost immediately.

He couldn’t let himself fall to pieces again, not over Kang Daniel.

He didn’t need a mate.

He laughed at that, sobs still racking through his body. That was a lie.

He let his legs give way curling up into a ball on the hot concreate ground.    

.

Guanlin paced angrily. They tried to follow Seongwoo but he lost them in the crowded corridors so they doubled back into an empty classroom to figure out what to do.

“You should have just let me beat him into the ground. Damn it.” He almost growled.

“What’re you talking about? Daniel is an alpha. You’re still a kid-”

“I’m NOT a kid!”

“Okay, okay, whatever, you still don’t present till next year. No matter how strong you are you would have been beaten up and we don’t need that right now.” Daehwi tried to reason with their youngest, he knew he doted on the older far more than the others.

“I could have tried… and now hyung is just out there, he looked so heartbroken. How could someone do that? Reject their own mate?” Guanlin finally stopped pacing, an almost desperate look in his eyes.

Daehwi didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t know Linlin ah, I really don’t. I’ve never heard anyone rejecting their mate.” That was the truth, after finding your mate there was about a year where you could get to know them and solidify the bond but the urge to be with your mate is so strong most don’t wait a week let alone a year.

“I’ve heard that alphas or omegas whose mate died or even had to stay away for long periods of time would struggle to function.” Jinyoung added, unconsciously intertwining his fingers with Daehwi’s.

Guanlin groaned, turning to the oldest of the group. “Hyung, what should we do?”

Jaehwan looked overwhelmed, guilt etched across his face. He was supposed to look after Seongwoo but he let him run off and now they couldn’t find him, Minhyun was going to be so disappointed in him. Seongwoo was like his brother, the older was determined to retake the year with him even though he was accepted into SNU. It took weeks of convincing and Jaehwan forcefully driving him to orientation for him to give in and leave the other boy. 

Before he could answer, the door was thrown open and Minhyun stormed in, followed closely by Sungwoon.

“Hyung!” Jaehwan jumped up from his seat, running into the older boy’s arms, “I’m so sorry, I should’ve looked after him. I don’t know where he is!”

“Hey, it’s okay. Hwanie, it’s not your fault. We’ll find him-”

“Yeah and that asshole who’s supposed to be his mate.” Sungwoon interjected.   

Guanlin perked up, “His name is Kang Daniel, I’ll take you to him, right now-”

“Wait, Daniel? Kang Daniel?” Sungwoon looked surprised.

Everyone turned to him.

“I know him, he’s- well, Jisung hyung’s close to him. We’ve hung out a few times, he didn’t seem like an ass.” Sungwoon frowned.

“Well. He is.” Guanlin crossed his arms.

“Alright, that’s enough, we can deal with all that later. We need to find Seongwoo first, do you have any idea where he could have gone?” Minhyun addressed them all, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his fists. It was moments like this where the older truly showed his alpha side. He was always mild mannered, keeping his emotions in check with ease, which as normally a difficult feat for an alpha. They could see it now though, he was angry.

Jaehwan spoke first, “We don’t know, we looked everywhere we could think of…” He bit his lips, eyes cast down. He hated seeing Minhyun like this and he hated the idea that it was him who contributed to it.

Minhyun’s expression softened instantly as his mate’s distress.

“Jjaeni, I told you it’s not your fault.” He rubbed his arm.

“Hyung, maybe he just needs to be alone for a little bit?” Jinyoung spoke up for the first time in a while.

“No, no, no, alone is the last thing he needs.” Minhyun voice was sharp, far sharper than he intended. Everyone shrunk back. “Sorry, look. I’ve known him for years; he shouldn’t be alone right now, he doesn’t deal with this stuff well, we _need_ to find him.” 

The tone put the others on edge.

“Right, I’ll go with Daehwi and Guanlin to find Daniel. Jinyoung go with Minhyun and Jaehwan, he can try find to Seongwoo through his scent.” Sungwoon suggested.

 “No, I’m going with Minhyun hyung.” Guanlin refused, “If we’re going to find hyung, I want to be there.”

Sungwoon looked like he wanted to argue but Minhyun stopped him, he knew the younger wouldn’t be convinced.

“Okay, Guanlin come with me. Jinyoung, go with Sungwoon hyung. Now please can we leave.”

“Yes, okay.”

“Let’s go.”

 They all dispersed.

Minhyun sped down the corridor, Jaehwan and Guanlin at his flanks. He tried to hone in on Seongwoo’s scent but it was difficult. An alpha’s senses were second to none, they could find their mate in a crowd of thousands, they could tell what someone was almost instinctively but only their mate and own their families was unique to them, they weren’t supposed to be able to track an unrelated person individually. But Seongwoo was different. He didn’t fall into either category but Minhyun knew his scent. It was faint, very faint but Minhyun knew.

He ran up the winding staircase towards the roof, trying to keep a lock on the weak scent. As they climbed the sinking feeling grew at the pit of his stomach. Why were they heading for the roof? They passed the final door, continuing their ascent.

“Hyung? Are we going to the roof?” Guanlin sounded concerned.

Minhyun didn’t respond as they finally came to the steel door, it was cracked open.

Minhyun hesitated as a new scent hit him. It was mixed into the scent he knew to be Seongwoo’s.

_Omega._

Jaehwan also feels it.

“He presented?”

They exchanged a concerned glance, most presented overnight, or surrounded by loved ones. The presented because they felt comfortable. In rare cases, when the omega is in extreme distress they would present fully out of pain in order to draw their mate to them, like a distress signal.

“He’s an omega?” Guanlin asked quietly, the others turned to stare at him. He shouldn’t be able to feel that. They nod.

“What are we waiting for?” The youngest pushed past them, throwing the door open rushing onto the roof.

The other two followed.

“Over there!” Guanlin pointed to the crumpled shape on the ground by the other edge of the roof. His sprinted over to the older boy, dropping painfully to his knees beside him.

“Hyung? Hyung, please!” Guanlin, cradled his head.

Seongwoo was lying on the concrete, drenched through with sweat. Dark tendrils of hair, matted against his forehead, his usually alabaster skin bright pink with sunburn.

He was unresponsive.

“Seongwoo hyung, wake up.” Guanlin tried again, his eyes wide with panic, “hyung, why- why isn’t he waking up?”

Minhyun, pressed a hand against his forehead.

“Hyung!”

“He’s probably got heatstroke, its almost 40 degrees today.” Jaehwan worried.

 Minhyun tried to take him from the youngers arms. “We have to get him inside.”

“I’ll- I’ll do it.” Guanlin’s voice cracked but he wouldn’t let go of the older.

He lifted him with ease, “Jaehwan hyung, go to the nurse tell her what happened.”

Jaehwan glanced at Minhyun who nodded. Jaehwan turned and ran back out, Guanlin followed as fast as he could, without dropping the older boy.

.

Sungwoon, Daehwi and Jinyoung hurried down the corridor.

“Where do you think that shit heel would be?” Sungwoon asked the other two.

“Well, probably on the pitch, people on the team get last period for practice.” Daehwi replied, as they turned into the stairs that lead down to the ground floor.

“What’re you going to do hyung?” Jinyoung asked.

“I’m just going to talk to him, and if that doesn’t work I’m going to beat some sense into him.” Sungwoon said.

Suddenly his phone went off startling the other two.

“Hyung? Yeah, I’m at the school. No. He’s not okay. It’s a long story but your stupid friend Daniel? Yeah him. He’s a colossal dick… No… He’s Seongwoo’s mate! He rejected him in front of everyone!”

The other two watched as their hyung yelled at his mate.

“No, listen. I’m sure its him, I’m about to go whoop his ass.” Sungwoon sighed, “Yes, I’ll bring them. Okay. Yeah, love you too.” He hung up as the got to the edge of the pitch.

They watched as the players talked in a huddle at the side of the pitch. As the approached Woojin looked up, noticing them. He walked over.

“Hwi, Jinyoung…. Who?” He glanced at the oldest of the group.

“This is Sungwoon hyung, he’s friends with Seongwoo hyung and sort of with Daniel.” Daehwi introduced.

“Ohh, hi” Woojin awkwardly greeted him, then turned back to his cousin, “is he okay? Seongwoo hyung? I- I don’t know how Daniel hyung could do that. I tried to talk to him but… he’s stubborn.”

“Hyung, it’s not up to you to do it. It’s okay.” Daehwi reassured.

“Right, there he is.” Sungwoon noticed the blond amongst the other boys.

He stormed forward, without hesitating.

“Hyung! Wait!”

The others called out but were ignored. They followed him, hoping there wouldn’t be a scene.

“Yah! Kang Daniel!” Sungwoon called out as he approached him.

Conversation stopped as the older got to the group. Daniel looked startled.

“Hyung?”

“Don’t. Don’t fucking call me hyung. What the fuck did you do? How can you reject your own mate?” Sungwoon walked straight up to him, stopping an arms width away.

“What? How do you- no, it was wrong. There’s a mistake, that- that freak isn’t my mate.”

Sungwoon shoved him, losing his temper, he couldn’t hold it in. He knew Daniel fairly well and he couldn’t understand how the sweet boy he got to know could possibly be the cruel creature in front of him. Daniel, taken by surprise stumbled, barely staying upright.

“Hyung, I like girls. He is not my mate!” Daniel retorted, shoving him back.

“He is!” Sungwoon grabbed him by the collar, “the longer you deny it, the longer you will hurt him and yourself.”

“I don’t care, I don’t care about him. My family are strong. We don’t take male omega bitches.” Daniel pushed him away, the spiteful words leaving him before he could stop it.

Sungwoon gasped, he couldn’t stop himself as he punched the younger square on the jaw, sending him reeling in surprise.

Daniel launched at him. The alpha in him losing control. Daehwi, Woojin and Jinyoung rushed forward, trying to separate them. It was useless. Fists flew as they rolled around on the turf.

Jinyoung pulled Daehwi away from the crowd.

“Call Minhyun hyung. He’s the only one who can stop them.”

Daehwi nodded clamouring for his phone.

He picked up in one ring.

“Daehwi, what’s wrong?”

“Sungwoon hyung and Daniel are fighting, we can’t stop them.” Daehwi stared as more of the team tried to get in between them.

 “Seongwoo is with the nurse you have to stop them, get back up here. Quickly.” Minhyun sounded tense, worry dripping from his voice.

Daehwi hung up.

“Stop! Alright stop it! Seongwoo hyung is with a nurse. We need to go!” He tried shouting over the commotion but of course no one could hear him.

Right.

If you need something done… do it yourself.

He dropped his phone on the bench, followed by his backpack. With a sigh and a running jump, he launched himself onto Daniel’s back, pulling at him backwards.

“I said! STOP IT!” He yelled, whacking him on the side of the head.

After a few more grunts and scuffle Daniel stepped away, throwing Daehwi from his back. The younger landed on his butt.

“Hwi!” Jinyoung rushed over.

“I’m fine. Can we please go to the nurse’s office, for the love of God?”

“Is he okay?” Sungwoon asked, standing and pressing a hand over his hopefully-not-broken nose.

“Not sure, Minhyun hyung sounded worried.” Daehwi shrugged.

“Let’s go.”

They began to walk over only for Sungwoon to stop.

“You too, you giant douche.” He grabbed Daniel by the arm and began to drag him along with them.

“Hyung, are you deaf? He’s not my-”

“Shut the fuck up before I get Minhyun to knock some sense into you.” Sungwoon growled clearly out of patience for the younger.

“I can easily get out of your grip. You realise that right.” Daniel asked letting himself get pulled.

“But you won’t, you might be a high and mighty alpha but you respect Jisung hyung enough not to hurt his mate… well, not you hurt him any further.”

Sungwoon was right, Daniel was already feeling the guilt build. He should have controlled his emotions better; he was an alpha. He could have seriously hurt Sungwoon or those kids. He let himself be dragged indoors, all the way up to the infirmary.

They saw that Minhyun, Jaehwan and Guanlin were waiting for them. They did not look happy when they saw who was with them.

“Why the _fuck_ is he here?” Guanlin spat venomously.

“He’s here because Seongwoo is his mate and he’s hurt.” Sungwoon replied, gesturing for to Daniel to sit.

“But-”

“I don’t want to be here either!” Daniel interjected, receiving glares in return.

“As much as I don’t want to see him either. Being around your mate helps speed up the healing process. So, I guess he will have to stick around. For Seongwoo’s sake.” Minhyun explained, doing nothing to calm Guanlin’s anger.

 “He’s right.” They were startled by a new voice, noticing that the nurse was standing in the doorway to the medical room. “Are you his mate?” She asked Daniel softly.

Daniel wanted to refuse.

“He is.” Someone answered for him.

“Come with me.” The nurse nodded inside the room.

“No! He-”

“I don’t think-”

Both Guanlin and Daniel spoke at the same time.

“Just GO.” Sungwoon pushed Daniel over to the nurse who shut the door behind them. And suddenly he was alone.  Just him, the nurse and his mate.

“I see that you’re reluctant.” The nurse spoke kindly.

“He can’t my mate.”

“It’s okay to be confused, but he is your mate, senses can’t be wrong. Here come closer.” She urged him to stand at the foot of the other boy’s bed. He didn’t trust himself to glance at his sleeping form.

“What do you smell?”

Daniel didn’t have to focus in on it because it swallowed him the minute he stepped inside the room. The scent was intoxicating.

“I- Jellies.” He replied reluctantly.

“Any jellies in particular?” She asked, curious of his answer.

He sighed.

“When I was a kid. I lived with my mother most of the time. My father had business in Canada so he couldn’t join us, but every month he would send a care package for my mom and inside it there would always be a bag of strawberry jellies for me. After he moved back over here the care packages stopped and they don’t sell those jellies in Korea, but I still remember the sweet smell…”

“You remember because it was important to you. It’s a part of you, a part of your story. You couldn’t see your father but he was still home to you. Those jellies were all you had to remind you of home.” The nurse smiled at him, “Your mate smells of something that is uniquely special to you. Remember your senses are never wrong.”

Daniel didn’t know how to feel, standing in this room drunk on this scent that was his supposed mate’s. He didn’t know how to accept it.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Mild heatstroke, exhaustion, dehydration. They found him unconscious on the roof.”

Daniel’s heart sank. Even if he didn’t want to accept him, it was his fault this happened.  

“I’m going to leave you with him for a little while okay.”   

“Wait, no-”

“Just sit with him.” The nurse shut the door in his face.

Daniel glanced around the room, trying not to pay attention to the boy in the bed.

He heard a shuffling and he glanced down, immediately cursing.

He stared down at the older boy, his heart pounding, the alpha in him could only utter one word.

_Mine._

He sunk into the chair at his bedside.

The closer he got the drunker he felt, every instinct was telling him to lean in and bury his head in his neck and inhale, breathing in the scent like a drug.

For the first time, he let himself look at the other boy properly. Hesitant fingers reached up and brushed his dark bangs from his face. He was lying still, soft breaths leaving cute rose coloured lips. His fingers, trailed down the bridge of his small button nose, pausing as he noticed three small dots, a constellation formed on his alabaster skin.

His face was so small, almost fragile in Daniel’s large hands.

He didn’t know when his heart began to rattle like a hummingbird in his ribcage but he was breathless.

Seongwoo was nothing less than beautiful.

He took the others hand in his, the slender fingers resting on his.

_He needs to eat more._

No. Stop. Daniel wasn’t going to let himself care.

Daniel startled when the other boy’s eyelids fluttered, he dropped his hand, leaning back in his chair. He watched as his mate winced, eyes adjusting to the florescent lighting. He scrunched up his nose, moving a weak arm to cover his eyes, Daniel hated that he found it adorable.

Seongwoo finally looked up at him, jumping slightly and shrinking back in the bed.

He didn’t know what to say.

“H..hi?”

Seongwoo’s eyes got wide.

“Why are you here?” His voice was soft, almost melodic.

Daniel didn’t know how to respond. He still couldn’t accept it. Not out loud.

“Uh, I-”

“Seongwoo hyung’s awake!” He heard Daehwi shout and suddenly everyone piled into the room.  

He watched as all the guys ran over to him, checking he was alright and asking how he was. One guy in particular stood out, Guanlin- was it? He pulled Seongwoo into a tight hug, his face dangerously close to the older boy’s neck.

_Mine._

He moved instinctively, without even realising what he was doing. He yanked Seongwoo roughly out of Guanlin’s grip causing him to fly into his chest.

Everyone froze.

“What the fuck?”


	4. Sorrow and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all might hate me after this...
> 
> Edits and corrections done in the next day or so.
> 
> \- Ong Unni

There was a moment of deafening silence as they locked eyes, Daniel’s tight grip on his wrist almost painful. Seongwoo’s heart ached as the younger stared down at him, he couldn’t read his expression; confusion? Anger? Disgust?

Yet, there was still a part of him who wanted to melt into his arms because there was no doubt in his mind that Kang Daniel was his mate, the air around them was crisp, clean with the scent of air after a summer storm. This was the closest they had been and he smelled like home.

“What the fuck?” A loud crash snapped them out of it, Seongwoo turned to see Guanlin standing, chair flung back. His chest was heaving with anger. The entire room was staring at him, Daehwi tried to reach out but was glared away.

“Let him go!” He growled, voice low.

Seongwoo recoiled, the wave of shame and humiliation he felt just hours before suddenly rushed back. Daniel rejected him. He rejected him in front of everyone.

He tried to shake of his grip but the younger wouldn’t release him, he just stared, eyes flickering between Seongwoo and Guanlin. Anger? Was he angry?

Seongwoo began to panic, the constricting grip felt like his hand was around his neck rather than his wrist.

“Let go.” His voice was quiet, “please.”

Guanlin reached over him, tearing Daniel’s hand away from his wrist.

“I told you to let go of him.”

Daniel shot up from his seat, now he was clearly furious.

“And who the hell are you?” He barked, grabbing Guanlin by the collar, “Why do you think _you_ can touch him?”

Everyone bar Minhyun flinched, their instincts telling them to back out of there. Guanlin grabbed him back by the collar.

“Stop! Stop this!” Seongwoo tried to interject but was ignored.

 “Guanlin, no!” Minhyun finally intervened. He was trying to avoid it, fighting another alpha was the last thing he wanted but he couldn’t let their youngest be beaten up by an ass like Daniel.

Minhyun, pulled Guanlin away, staring down the younger alpha.

“You’re only in here because we had to let you see Seongwoo. Don’t outstay your welcome.” He tried to remain civil.

“None of you have any right to him, I can smell you on him. He’s not yours.” Daniel didn’t want Seongwoo but the alpha inside him was going insane. His mate, _his_ mate smelled like other alphas. “and that kid,” he gestured at Guanlin who was being held away by Sungwoon and Jaehwan, “he hasn’t even presented and he’s trying to scent _my_ mate as if I’m not sat right here?!” He spat.

“I-”

“No, I can’t deal with this!” Daniel stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone’s eyes came to rest on Seongwoo.

He sat cross legged, eye’s wide, body slightly tremoring, “That’s… that’s the first time he called me his mate…” he stared at his wrist which was already starting to bloom faint bruises.

“Hyung, I- I swear I wasn’t, I wasn’t trying to scent-” Guanlin stumbled over his words, he was worried.

“We know.” Sungwoon reassured. Scenting someone else’s mate was unthinkable- despicable, it was something no one would try without nefarious intentions. Most people didn’t tend to get close enough to even accuse them, but regardless Daniel was being ridiculous despite how close Guanlin was. Guanlin was still a kid, a year away from presenting, not only would he be unable to scent anyone, he wouldn’t have a scent to do it with.

“We all just need to calm down. Seongwoo yah, Jaehwan and I will take you home. You need to rest. Okay?” Minhyun sat beside him.

Seongwoo nodded hesitantly.

.

The journey back to Seongwoo’s house was quiet. Jaehwan drove while Minhyun sat in the back with Seongwoo who curled up into a ball, head in his lap, letting Minhyun play with his hair till he fell asleep.

Seongwoo had always been grateful to Jaehwan; he was a great friend and he never once complained about how close he was to Minhyun, it may have been because he was a beta and they tended to be much calmer and more reasonable but Seongwoo suspected even another beta would be annoyed if their alpha cuddled someone else. He often felt bad about the situation, he knew Minhyun since the first day of grade school and the boy had been there for him for over a decade, he wished he wasn’t so dependent on him but Minhyun was like a security blanket, the idea of losing him sent Seongwoo into a fit of panic.

“We’re turning into the road, how is he?” Jaehwan spoke without looking away from the road.

“Sleeping, I think… I’m sorry about this. You know that, right Jae?” Minhyun too felt guilty.

“Hyung, come on. You don’t have to be sorry. He’s our closest friend and we both love him. I know nothing else is happening.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes, glancing at his alpha on in the rear-view mirror.

“I know, I just, he’s my brother, you know, he’s been through a lot, things he’s never told anyone else. I just feel like I need to protect him and I know, I can’t protect him from everything but…” Minhyun sighed, his arms getting tighter around Seongwoo.

“But we can try.” Jaehwan agreed.

He pulled up in front of Seongwoo’s house.

“Hey, Woo. Wake up.” Minhyun gently woke the other.

“We’re here?” Seongwoo mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah.”

“Uhhh, guys.” Jaehwan pointed towards the front door.

At the front of the house, Seongwoo’s father stood with his arms crossed, a scowl etched into his face.

Minhyun glanced at Seongwoo who instinctively pressed into his side.

“Here, take these.” He rummaged in his bag then pressed two pills into Seongwoo’s palm.

“Scents suppressors?”

“I know your father; he won’t react well. Take these. Tell him you haven’t presented yet. We’ll think of a better plan tomorrow.” Minhyun explained.

Seongwoo nodded, swallowing the pills.

“Thank you, for everything.” He smiled at his two friends bowing out of the car and hurrying into the house. He ducked around his father and hurried up to his room, he needed today to be over.

.

Seongwoo awoke as his body roughly collided with the ground.

“An omega?!” His father’s voice boomed as he loomed over him, barging his bed out of the way.

Seongwoo winced scrambling away from him, cursing when his back hit the wall.

“You’re a filthy omega bitch.” His father spat at him, “You took suppressors and thought I wouldn’t notice when they wore off?”

Seongwoo cowered, his whole body shook with terror. He hadn’t seen his father this angry in a long time. The man was bright red, chest heaving, hands curled up into fists.

“I-”

His father grabbed him, lifting him easily off the ground and pressed him against the wall, hands rough around his neck.

“I didn’t lose everything- I didn’t lose your mother, just so my only son could be someone’s bitch!” His breath reeked of alcohol.

Seongwoo tried to hold it together, if there was something his father hated more than anything was a show of weakness. He bit his lip trying not to cry but hands around his neck were making it hard to breath and his whole body ached from being thrown.

“What? Are you going to cry?” His father laughed a cruel laugh.

Seongwoo couldn’t reply, his breath became shallow.

Hs father pulled back one of his fists and threw it at his face. The punch instantly disoriented him, his head snapping back into the wall, a sharp sting between his eyes, the taste of copper filling his mouth.

 His father let him drop to the ground and the tears sprang from his eyes.

“Fuck sake, you’re pathetic.” His father groaned and kicked him in the side.

Seongwoo almost screamed at the pain that flooded him. His hands flew over his mouth as the first kick was followed by another, and another. He tried to defend himself but it was like he was no longer in control of his body, he couldn’t move. With every blow, he seemed to be further and further from awareness, like he was watching someone else being beaten.

His body was on fire and just when he was ready to let the darkness take him, he was being pulled up by his hair, forced to stare up at his father.

“I want you gone by morning. I won’t waste my money on someone else’s bitch.”

Seongwoo couldn’t reply, an agonising cough rattled through his body, a splatter of blood flying from his lips, he watched his father retreat from the room.

He lay there for a moment, ears ringing, watching the room spin around him.

He needed to get up.

He needed to go.

He let the darkness swallow him.

.

Daniel kept his head down in school the next day. He stayed silent, just trying to get through the day without seeing or feeling his mate. Everyone was still buzzing about the scene at lunch the previous day and he was getting sick of the looks he was getting. It didn’t help that he was kept up the previous night with the feeling of someone pressing down on his chest and the couldn’t work out why. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

As he sat down at lunch he saw an equally miserable face staring back at him.

“Woojin, what- Ohh,” it suddenly hit him, “You’re an alpha too.”

Woojin nodded dejected. He had presented overnight and his parents were overjoyed. He couldn’t bring himself to be happy, that was that Jihoon was not his and never would be.

Daniel patted his arm reassuringly.

“It’ll be okay, you’re going to find your mate soon, you’ll forget about Jihoon. It’ll be fine.”

“What like the way it was fine for you?” Woojin asked bitterly.

“That’s different.”

“Really? Because all I see is that you have a mate and you’re rejecting him because you don’t think you’re gay? You could have something but you’re really just ruining it because of your dumb gay panic.”  Woojin sounded annoyed.

Daniel didn’t want to argue with his friend. Not when he was clearly hurting.

“Guys! Hey guys!” Jihoon’s excited voice cut through the icy atmosphere.

Jihoon came charging over to the table, grinning wildly, cheeks flushed pink from the speed he was moving at. He was almost at the table when they noticed he was dragging someone along behind him. Woojin immediately tensed.

“No. No. Not yet.” He was whispering to himself, not realising Daniel could hear.

Jihoon got to their table, fingers intertwined with the handsome stranger.

“Guys! Guess what?” Jihoon was bouncing on the spot, “I- oh my god! Wait, Woojinie!! You’re an alpha!” Jihoon dropped the other boy’s hand and lunged into his friend’s arms. Woojin hugged him back hesitantly, he never wanted to let go.

Jihoon pulled away slightly, still close enough to make Woojin’s heart go into overdrive.

“I knew it! Triple Alpha Squad!” He laughed.

“Thanks, Jioonie.”

“Of course, sorry, right, I found my mate!” Jihoon got excited all over again, pulling the boy forward, jazz hands and all.

The boy smiled shyly, probably awkward at suddenly being thrust into the limelight. He was tall, taller than even Daniel. He had dark hair and pale skin, and broad shoulders.

“This is Donghan. He’s in my music class.” Jihoon introduced him.

“Hi, Kim Donghan. It’s nice to meet you both.” He said politely, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Hey,” Daniel nodded back.

“Hi,” Woojin hated him already.

“Is it cool if him and some of his friends sit with us? I want our groups to get close.” Jihoon asked, eagerly.

Daniel wanted to say no. He knew Woojin was hurting and he knew the boy would still accept, if it made Jihoon happy. But Jihoon was also his friend and he was oblivious to what Woojin was going through.

“Yeah, sure. Call them over.” Daniel agreed with a smile.

Jihoon waved over to a small group that was hovering a couple of tables back. They hurried over, looking slightly nervous.

“This is Hyunbin, Yongguk and Kenta, they’re in our year. Hyunbin and Yongguk are mates, it’s so cute! And this is Seonho, he’s in the year below.” Jihoon introduced everyone.

A chorus of ‘hey’s and ‘hi’s quickly went around before everyone got settled around the table.

Daniel found it odd how their usual group of three almost tripled in size so quickly. He couldn’t deny that it was nice though; Seonho was loud and excitable, behaving as if they were life-long friends even though they met, the Hyunbin and Kenta were also very friendly, Yongguk seemed a little withdrawn but he was probably just shyer than the others.

Daniel just wished Woojin could be a bit happier, he sat with his shoulders hunched, picking at his lunch.

He was about to say something to the sad looking alpha when a yell from across the cafeteria startled him and most of the group.

.

Seongwoo walked into the cafeteria hesitantly. He didn’t want to be there but he thought if he could just find somewhere quiet he could stay there overnight and he wouldn’t have to worry his friends.

He managed to wake up just after dawn and pull himself together slightly. The crawl from his room to the bathroom took everything within him. He couldn’t stand in the shower, he curled up under the warm stream, letting the blood that dried and caked onto his body wash away. He tried to clear his head, ignore the pain that radiated from his body. He needed to figure out what to do. Where would he go? Where would he live?

He stood in front of the mirror, evaluating at the damage. It wasn’t the worst he’d ever had, but it was a long time since the last. His abdomen and chest were covered with large ugly bruises, violently violet in colour – possibly a couple of cracked ribs. His legs were no worse than they already were, his arms had a few bruises, not to mention the one Daniel left. Even his face wasn’t too bad, a bust lip and a few scratches. He’d had worse. Much worse.

He needed to leave.

He limped as fast as he could to his room, grabbing his school bag he shoved in a couple of shirts, a few underwear and his phone. Zipping it hastily he pulled on his uniform, wincing as his hands brushed against his waist. He finally grabbed the large hoodie he’d borrowed, throwing it over his uniform.

The journey to school took over an hour, what with the constant stops, since he stupidly didn’t take any money and had to limp all the way.

But he made it and that was all that mattered. He approached the table slowly, hood up, trying not to show he was limping.

“Hyung!” Jaehwan perked up, noticing his entrance.

“Hey,”

The conversation halted as everyone finally saw him.

“Where you been hyung?” Jinyoung asked, mid bite into his lunch.

“Yeah, we were getting worried.” Daehwi added.

“Oh, I just missed the bus. Had to walk.” Seongwoo lied easily, taking a seat between Daehwi and Guanlin who had his head on the table, and hadn’t looked up since his entrance.

“Linlin ah, what’s wrong?” He asked, running his fingers through the youngers hair. He heard a soft whimper, which only worked to confuse him further.  

“He’s got a fever, we think. He’s been weird all day.” Jaehwan explained.

Guanlin peeked up from the table and shuffled closer to him, trying wriggle under his arm. Seongwoo flinched back, the pain hitting him instantaneously a gasp falling from his lips.

“Hyung? Wha-” Jinyoung dropped his foot, staring slack jawed at his face.

His hood had fallen.

“Oh god! Hyung, what happened?!” suddenly everyone was shouting.

Jaehwan jumped from his seat and ran around the table, inspecting his face. Seongwoo wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. He could sense that once again the entire cafeteria was staring.

“Ah, it’s nothing.” He mumbled.

Guanlin despite his fever, looked ready to kill, “Hyung, that’s bullshit. What happened? Who was it? I’ll kill them!”

Jaehwan suddenly froze.

“It was your father. Wasn’t it?”

Seongwoo gave a tiny nod.

The three younger boys stilled, shock clear in their face. They knew a very little about Seongwoo’s family. They had no idea about his father.

“We- we left you with him and he hurt you.” Jaehwan looked horrified.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Ye-”

“No, it’s really not. It’s my own fault, for being an omega.” Seongwoo looked down. He didn’t want their pity.

Guanlin wrapped his arms around him, gently, he looked devastated. Seongwoo found himself curling into his chest, the younger dipped his head into the crook of his neck when-

Guanlin was torn from his grip and flung to the ground.

Seongwoo startled looking up just in time to see Daniel snatching him by the wrist and storming out of the cafeteria. He felt the pain instantly. His chest and abdomen were on fire; Daniel was walking too fast.

“You’re hurting me!” Seongwoo struggled in his grip but that just hurt more.

“I’m not even holding that tightly.” Daniel scoffed.

“Its… not that…” Seongwoo gasped clutching his side.

Daniel ignored him, his anger getting the better of him. He entered an empty classroom and locked the door behind them. He turned on Seongwoo, hesitating only briefly when he saw the injuries on his face.

“What the _fuck_ are you playing at?

Seongwoo stared at him, unresponsive.

“Are you deaf? What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Daniel asked again.

“What’re you talking about?” He tried to sound strong but pain was beginning to make him dizzy.

“Every time I see you stink of other alphas or betas, you’re my mate.”

“Oh, so you’re acknowledging that now?” Seongwoo scoffed.

“It doesn’t matter if I acknowledge it or not, are you just some omega whore who’s everyone’s bitch?” Daniel retorted.

_You’re a filthy omega bitch._ His father’s words rung in his ears and before he could stop himself he slapped Daniel. Hard.

Daniel almost shoved him back but stopped himself. He wasn’t like that.

“I’m no one’s bitch. I’m your mate. I’m your mate and you’ve done nothing but humiliate and hurt me. Is that the kind of alpha that you want to be?” Seongwoo asked.

“I don’t want you. I can’t.” Daniel looked conflicted, a tentative hand reached out and his thumb brushed over the cut on Seongwoo’s lip. A shiver ran down his spine.

Seongwoo knocked his hand away.

“What? What do you want from me? Huh?” Seongwoo shouted, tearing up not because he was sad, he was angry. He was furious. He wouldn’t let this boy play with him. “You don’t want me to be your mate but I can’t be around my friends? Is that it?” He yelled, wiping at the stray tears.

“I- I just – I don’t know, okay? I don’t – I shouldn’t want you but- I can’t stop-” Daniel fumbled his words, getting far too worked up.

He stepped forward, unsure what he was planning to do. Seongwoo instinctively stepped back, flinching at his approach.

“God damn it, will you stop that? I- I’m not a monster, why do you keep thinking I’m going to hit you?” Daniel shouted.

Then he did something stupid.

He grabbed Seongwoo by the waist, his other hand cupping his doll-like face and covered his mouth with a desperate, hungry kiss.


	5. Mates and Too Late's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has a change of heart, Guanlin is taken ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!!

Seongwoo shoved him away, his hands covering his mouth with shock and doubled over with a groan.

 _Deserved that._ Daniel stumbled back, surprised by himself more than anything. A shudder ran down his spine as he licked his lips, a faint coppery taste left on his tongue. Seongwoo’s lips left him wanting more.

_Fuck._

Daniel watched as the older clutched at his waist, his body was shaking. He could feel the pain rolling of him in waves. The anger slowly dissipated, until he was just left with embarrassment.

“I- uh, I’m sorry. That – I don’t know why I did that…” He trailed off as the other waved him off, still bent over. What was wrong with him?

“Do you want me to get someone?” Daniel asked awkwardly. He wanted to get out of there, being in this close proximity to the other was overwhelming. His sweet scent was mixing with pain and sorrow in a way that was driving him slowly insane.

“No. Just- Ahh,” Seongwoo winced, slowly lowering himself to the ground, “Just go. Please.”

Daniel hesitated, the distress was clear in the other boy’s voice. He found himself taking a step forward, only to shuffle back immediately. No, it’s not your problem. 

“A-are you sure?” His voice is softer than intended.

“Just go…” Seongwoo finally looked up at him and Daniel felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. The older looked at him; his hair tumbling messily over his forehead, biting painfully at his pastel pink lips, wide eyes filled with unshed tears.

Something clicked in his mind.

_MINE._

  Daniel moved quickly, dropping to his knees, inches from the other.

“Tell me what happened. What’s wrong?” His heart was pounding; he couldn’t leave him. His alpha was going insane.

Seongwoo looked confused, still gripping his side.

“I’ll help you, if you’ll let me.” Daniel tried again, his voice gentle, as if he was trying not to frighten a skittish deer.

Seongwoo hesitated, “there’s nothing for you to do.” His hand relaxed slightly, Daniel took it as a sign to continue.

“Just let me see,” Daniel slowly reached out to him, taking his wrist, pulling it away from his side.  
Seongwoo let him.

“That’s it. I just want to look.”

Daniel reached down slowly, catching the hem of Seongwoo’s shirt between his fingers and tugged it upwards.

The pain that hung in the air suddenly became his and the alpha inside him was murderous.

His jaw dropped as he tried to stomach the sight in front of him.

Seongwoo’s abdomen was littered with large violent bruises, garish purple, deep blue and splotches of yellow all across his soft tummy. He shakily pushed the shirt further and he was met with the worst one of all; on the left side of his body an almost black mark stretched from the bottom of his worryingly prominent ribcage to the pink bud that peeked from under his shirt.   

“What- wh- what happened?” His voice was rising quickly as was his temper, his hand turned into a fist around Seongwoo’s shirt, “Who? _Who_ did this?”

Seongwoo’s eyes cast down instantly, his voice a broken whisper, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s _not_ your fault. Who hurt you?” Daniel was struggling to stay calm, he let the shirt drop.

Seongwoo shook his head hurriedly, refusing to give up the name.

Daniel sighed, he wouldn’t let it go.

His eyes caught the faint fingerprints that were noticeable on his pale wrist. “Was that,” He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, “Was that me?”

Seongwoo nodded hesitantly.

Daniel let his head hang. This whole time, he was so hell-bent on rejecting his mate, he didn’t even care that he was hurting- he hurt him too… his parents would be so disappointed with him. He was disappointed in himself.

“I’ll help you.”

“I don’t want to go to the nurse.” Seongwoo argued, quietly but firmly.

“You don’t have to. The nurse before, she said that being around your mate- uh, me- would help you… something about an alpha-omega bond.” He mumbled.

“But…” _We don’t have a bond_. The words didn’t need to be spoken Daniel knew what he meant.

There was only one thing to do.

“I’ll scent you.” He said, trying to sound confident.

Seongwoo’s eyes widened and he scrambled back wincing at the way it exerted his damaged body.

“No!” He looked terrified. Daniel was engulfed in the feeling on terror.

“No! I- I don’t want that!”

Daniel didn’t have to wonder why. Scenting was the start of a soulmate bond. It was a promise to stay together, but more than that it was a claim. It was a way of showing that Seongwoo was Daniel’s. As teenagers, they would be told never to start scenting without being sure of your love with the other, even if they were supposed to be your mate. Scenting made the two participants so much more aware and attached to each other, in the case of alpha’s, it made them hyper possessive, they had to be sure they wanted to be together because possessiveness could become violence so easily; towards mates and the people who got too close.

“I won’t hurt you.” He tried to reassure.

“But you don’t love me and you already can’t even control yourself around my friends. What if you hurt one of them?” Seongwoo was getting frantic, which only worked to hurt him more, his breathing was getting more shallow, coming out in short puffs.

Daniel felt ashamed. He messed everything up with the person he was supposed to spend his life with. He didn’t trust him at all.

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. I won’t. I won’t do anything you don’t want to.  Just come closer.” Daniel held open his arms, he was being very optimistic considering the previous reaction.

Seongwoo stared at him for a moment before shakily shuffling closer to him, just close enough for Daniel to pull him into his arms, pressing their chests together. Seongwoo pulled in a sharp breath, his body going completely rigid.

“What, are you- what are you doing?” His voice was calm yet Daniel could sense the underlying fear.

Daniel tried not to let it faze him, if he was going to help him he had to be stronger.

“We need to be closer for you to feel better. I told you, I won’t scent you.” Daniel tried to reassure.

Seongwoo pushed out of his arms, his expression unreadable.

“I don’t want you near me. If I want to feel better, I’ll find someone who actually cares about me.” Seongwoo huffed, collecting himself and standing shakily.

Daniel remained on the ground, was it his turn to be rejected?

“I was wrong- I-”

That seemed to annoy him.

“You were wrong? I spent my whole god forsaken life waiting- dreaming of my mate and you humiliate and reject me in front of everyone….” Seongwoo shakes his head, blinking back tears, “But of course it’s what I deserve… I destroyed my own father’s happiness, why should I get my own?” Seongwoo laughed bitterly.

Daniel watched as the boy broke down in front of him. His head pounding from the onslaught of emotion that Seongwoo was drowning him in.

“What? What do you mean?” He managed to stutter dumbly.

Seongwoo ignored him and began to limp towards the door, stopping just before he left.

“You disappoint me Kang Daniel but don’t worry, I won’t keep you obligated, please just leave me be and find someone else. I won’t interfere with your happiness too.” He didn’t wait for the youngers reaction before leaving the room.

Daniel sat in silence staring at the stop Seongwoo was standing in just moments ago.

_You disappoint me Kang Daniel._

Seongwoo was right. He was an asshole. He didn’t even try to accept the other boy, he didn’t care about his feelings, he only thought about himself.

He had to fix this.

He scrambled to he feet and hurried out of the room, following his mate.

.

Seongwoo only got halfway down the corridor before he heard it.

“Seongwoo, wait!”

He tried to ignore it. It was taking every last bit of his energy to make it down the corridor without dropping to the ground in pain. His side felt as though someone had dropped a bowling ball on his lungs and every breath was like a twisting knife.

“Seongwoo, please!” The voice was now right beside him. He had to get away, Daniel didn’t like him and he couldn’t get his hopes up because he suddenly feels guilty.

He tried to speed up but of course who would be faster, a guy who’s on the football team or a guy who is injured and hasn’t exercised in years?

Daniel grabbed his arm.

“Seongwoo. Let me talk to you.” Daniel pleaded, trying to look him in the eyes, while he stared adamantly at a spot on the ground. 

“I don’t want to. Let me go.”

“No.” 

Seongwoo finally looked up, what was this guy’s deal?

“Let me go.

“I said, no. Not until you hear me out.” Daniel argued.

“Look, I don’t know why you feel so entitled-” He was interrupted.

“Seongwoo hyung! SEONGWOO HYUNG!” Daehwi’s voice rang out, his footsteps approaching loudly.

He turned to look in the direction of the noise.

Daehwi and Jinyoung were sprinting towards him, panic evident in their expressions. Daniel dropped his arm, but stood his ground watching the two younger boys as they ran up to them.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Seongwoo forgot about Daniel turning to his friends immediately as they approached.

They were both red in the face, clearly running for a while.

“Guanlin collapsed! Jaehwan hyung is with him you need to come!” Daehwi gasped out.

Seongwoo’s heart dropped.

“Where is he? Let’s go!” He hurried.

“He’s just outside the cafeteria, Woojin hyung was with us, he went to get the nurse.” Jinyoung explained as they began to speed down the corridor. Seongwoo noticed that Daniel was following them but he chose to ignore it for the moment.

“Why didn’t you take him to the nurse?!” Seongwoo asked, Guanlin looked sickly that morning, he should have noticed something was wrong. He cursed himself.

“We tried… he didn’t let us move him, he wants you. Hyung, he was asking for you.” Daehwi explained, Seongwoo couldn’t read his expression.

Seongwoo began to run, without hesitation, he tried his best to ignore the way he felt sharp pain in his lungs with every breath. He had to get to Guanlin.

“Should you be running?” Daniel came up beside him, easily keeping to his pace.

“It’s not your concern.” He winced.

They arrived at the corridor quickly enough and Seongwoo could see Guanlin on the ground, propped up against the wall. Jaehwan was with him, trying to hand him water.

“Guanlin ah, please. Drink something, you have a fever.” Jaehwan pleaded as the others approached them.

Seongwoo grew more concerned the closer they got. Their youngest was trembling, his whole body, his clothes seemed to be drenched with sweat. His face was bright red, breath coming out in short puffs, he had his eyes shut, head thrown back, small whimpers left his lips.

“Hyung, you’re here... I don’t know what to do. He won’t listen to me; he won’t let me take him to the nurse.” Jaehwan was clearly overwhelmed by the situation.

“We need to move him, is Woojin getting the nurse?” Seongwoo asked as he got closer.

He was suddenly wrenched back.

“Don’t get closer to him!” Daniel growled, taking everyone by surprise.

They all turned to him.

“Who brought the asshole?” Jaehwan asked, earning himself a growl.

“He followed me,” Seongwoo answered before turning to Daniel, “look I told you, you can leave, you don’t want me, I don’t want you. Guanlin is my friend and he’s sick. Go away.” He tried to be civil.

“No you don’t understand, he’s not sick. He’s going into his rut!” Daniel explained.

“What?!”

“That’s ridiculous!”

Jinyoung and Daehwi shouted at the same time.

“He isn’t presenting till next year; he can’t be going into his rut. Now let me go.” Seongwoo stared at the younger boy who was now, whimpering more loudly, fingers grasping tightly at his own clothes.

“I know what this looks like, listen to me you get any closer, he’s going to have his dick inside you before you can blink.” Daniel explained frustrated, it didn’t help that he was this close to a possible alpha, let alone one that was this close to his mate. He didn’t have much patience as it was but, he might just kill the kid.

“Don’t talk about him like that! Now let me go or I’m going to scream.” Seongwoo wanted to hit him so bad, how dare he think he could turn up and just talk about his friends like that.

At this point Jaehwan stormed over and pulled Seongwoo free from the other boy, ignoring his protests.

“Thanks, Hwanie.” Seongwoo muttered before approaching Guanlin.

He knelt beside him, “Hey, Linlin ah, are you okay, baby?” He kept his voice soft, reaching out and running his fingers through his damp hair comfortingly, “Can you hear me?”

Guanlin reacted almost instantly, leaning into Seongwoo’s touch, his whimpers getting louder.

“Woo h-hyung?” His voice was a whisper.

“It’s me baby, it’s going to be okay, you just have a fever.” Seongwoo felt the other boy’s forehead.

It was on fire. He was burning up.

He removed his hand, only to be met with a broken whine.

“It’s okay, I’m still here.” He reassured, as Guanlin took his hand placing it back on his face.

“Jaehwan call, Woojin. Tell him to hurry up. He’s burning.” Seongwoo was beginning to really panic. He was far too warm.

“I’m on it.” Jaehwan pulled out his phone.

Seongwoo could feel the heat radiating from the younger, he knew he should probably shed some layers, but he couldn’t just do it in the corridor.

“Daniel, if you aren’t gonna leave. Help me move him to one of these rooms.” Seongwoo instructed, keeping one on his hands on Guanlin’s nape.

Daniel shook his head adamantly.

“I’m not touching him.” He knew better than to touch another alpha that was probably moments from the breaking point of his first rut.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, “Daehwi, Jinyoung, please?”

The other two moved quickly, Jinyoung taking one side and Seongwoo and Daehwi taking the other.

Jaehwan and Daniel trailed behind them as they entered the old staff break room. It was a mess, filled with old furniture but at least no one would suddenly walk in. They carried him over to an armchair and place him down gently.

“Woo h-hyung.” Guanlin’s voice trembles, “hy-hyung, it hurts.”

Seongwoo, doesn’t know what to do., he hated seeing one of his closes friends hurt like this, he moved to sit beside him.

“Seongwoo, don’t. I’m serious.” Daniel continued to warn him. It was ridiculous. Guanlin had a fever, he was too young to be in a rut.

Seongwoo ignored him, “It’s okay, Lin ah, we should take off some of these layers, you’re overheating that’s what’s wrong.”

He lifts the youngers arm’s pulling off his hoodie and leaving him in a black tank top. It was as he leaned over the couch to hand the hoodie when it happened.

Guanlin grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down onto his lap.

“Uh-wha-fuck!” He yelped, the pain from his waist combined with the surprise of being grabbed confused him and suddenly he was millimetres from Guanlin’s face. He stared in shock, as Guanlin wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

“What the fuck!” Daniel shouted jumping from his spot and storming over. Everyone’s attention was suddenly on them. “I fucking told you!”

“Shut up!” Seongwoo didn’t want to listen to him, Guanlin wasn’t going into a rut. “Guanlin ah, could you… let me go?” He tried to pull back but the younger didn’t loosen his grip. He shook his head; his eyes were bleary and unfocused. Seongwoo couldn’t breathe, the others were talking but he couldn’t hear them.

Guanlin moved forward, their noses bumped and Seongwoo held his breath. For a moment, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull away or not.

He warmth he radiated was almost unbearable.  

He could hear someone approaching he was shoved behind Guanlin.

“Let him go.” The anger in Daniel’s voice was unmistakable.

“MINE.” Guanlin practically growled.  
“HE’S MINE.” Daniel raised his voice to match the younger.

Seongwoo tried to get between them, he had to stop this stupid argument, Guanlin was sick. He couldn’t move, the younger held him down easily.

“Listen to me, - I’ll ki-”

“Stop this at _once_.”  

Everyone turned to see the nurse storming in, with Woojin right behind her.

Woojin did a doubt take as he saw Guanlin wrapped around Seongwoo protectively. He looked at the others, only to see equally confused expressions.

“He’s attacking my mate!” Daniel yelled, almost visibly vibrating with rage.

“He’s not, at least, he won’t. Not like that.” The nurse tried to calm him.

“What are you talk-”

“What do you mean?” This time Daehwi interrupted Daniel.

The nurse walked a little closer to the pair on the couch, she was met with an almost feral growl.

“His body think’s its going into a rut.”

“WHAT?!”

“What do you mean ‘thinks’?” Seongwoo asked, as Guanlin began to rub his face in his nape. He froze. Daniel flung himself at them, he was pulled back by the other boys, he struggled.

“There are some cases, extremely rare, when an alpha thinks they are going to lose their mate, their body pushes them to present early, but they are too young, their body isn’t ready for the change and it messes with their biology. Sometimes they go into what is called a ‘false rut’. That’s what Guanlin is experiencing.” The nurse explained.

Everyone was confused.

“A false rut? What does that even mean?”

“He feels all the pain and discomfort of a rut, without the ability to find release. He hasn’t presented yet so he can’t scent you, nor can he knot you.”

Seongwoo turned bright red at that.

“Nor will he get the chance when I rip his fucking head off!” Daniel yelled, still struggling in the other’s grip.

“Kang Daniel, there is no sexual energy behind this rut, it is a call for attention and help but nothing more.” The nurse was losing her patience for the young alpha.

Guanlin remained oblivious, his face buried in Seongwoo’s neck, holding him flush against his body. Seongwoo didn’t know what to do, even with what the nurse said the fear of being scented still rose like bile in his throat.

“W-what happens next?” He asked quietly.

“He’ll present soon, the ruts that come afterwards will be very real so you need to be careful of that but right now Guanlin’s alpha is confused and unprepared, he just needs comfort. Stay with him, let him hold you.”

Seongwoo nodded. _He isn’t scenting you. He’s scared too, he just needs comfort._

“But, nurse, you said this happens when an alpha thinks he’s losing his mate… Seongwoo hyung isn’t his mate, Daniel hyung is.” Daehwi asked confused.

The nurse’s expression turned dark.

“There are very few cases, three to be precise, that have been documented. We can only speculate. In one of the cases the alpha was confused by an intense love but came to realise she had a different mate and everything turned out okay…”

“And the other two?” Jinyoung asked, sensing her hesitation.

“It would seem the person who prompted their presentation was their mate… but was also the mate of another. In both cases, they were consumed by sorrow and uh, died soon after presenting.”  

“No… that can’t be right?” Daehwi gasped.

“No one can have two mates, right?” Woojin asked.

Everyone stared at Guanlin, the younger boy cuddled Seongwoo close to him, breathing in his scent, unaware of the conversation around him. Seongwoo didn’t know what to do.

Died. They _died_.

Guanlin thought he was his mate.

He glanced between Daniel and the younger boy. His arms getting tighter around the younger, he couldn’t let him die.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel tries to win back Seongwoo's favour, the group grows, Seongwoo has his first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit late but i should be back to the regular schedule next week.  
> :) 
> 
> \- Ong Unni

Two days.

Seongwoo had been gone for two days and Daniel was going insane. After the nurse’s visit that afternoon everyone thought it would be best if Guanlin stayed at home for a few days. Seongwoo volunteered to stay with him, ignoring Daniel’s intense protests he let himself be _carried_ _away_ by the confused almost-alpha. And that was the last he saw of him.

Daniel spent the next two days skulking around Daehwi and Jinyoung, waiting around for any news of his mate. He knew he deserved it and now his alpha was paying for his stupidity. The more time passed without even seeing his mate, the more normal the dull ache in his chest became. He was too far for him to sense him, to feel him. He needed Seongwoo like a drowning man needed oxygen.

“Daniel, Niel ah wake up!” an irritated voice cut though his thoughts. He looked up to find Jihoon staring that him disapprovingly.

“What?” His voice was low and disinterested.

“You’re bumming out the whole table.” Jihoon gestured over to the rest of the group.

“Woojin’s with me.”

Woojin was sat at the other end of their table, head down, covered in a black hoodie.

“Woojin has a reason, you’re just being a mopey ass.” Jihoon clarified.

Daniel rolled his eyes, standing from the table, taking Woojin by the elbow as he walked past them.

“Daniel, leave me be…” Woojin grumbled, resisting his grip.

“Nope, it seems we both need a change of scenery.” He walked Woojin across the cafeteria.

“You’re just going to check on Seongwoo hyung. I don’t need to be there.”

“No, you don’t but I think we can agree you can do with seeing less of Jihoon and his mate.” Daniel reasoned.

“Don’t you think something is weird and off about them?” Woojin asked, “I don’t understand them together-”

“Don’t you think that’s because you’re still obsessed with Jihoon.” Daniel sighed, he felt for his friend. He really did. Thinking you were going to be with someone, falling for them, only for them to be someone else’s mate must be devastating, especially when the person is someone you have to see every day. But trying to get between a soulmate bond is the lowest thing you could do.

“No, well, kinda, but I mean it too, Donghan doesn’t feel like the right fit for him.” Woojin argued.

“… but he is and we can’t interfere… look, I know you’re worried but you’ll find your own mate. I promise you.” Daniel tried to reassure.

“When? It’s Friday afternoon and I haven’t even caught a glimmer of his scent. What if he doesn’t exist? What if I’m not good enough for anyone? What if my senses are fucked?” Woojin fretted, the panic he tried to hide becoming more evident as his worries tumbled out.

Daniel stopped walking turning to the other.

“Wooj, listen to me. You are good enough and you will find them. The whole presenting week thing is just an old tradition; it doesn’t mean they won’t turn up if you don’t find them in the space of this week.”  He hoped he was helping but the expression on the others face told him otherwise.

 “Sure…”

He sighed, maybe it would be better to let him wallow. He continued down the cafeteria finally spotting the table he was looking for. He sped up, still slightly disappointed that he could only spot three at the table.

“Hey guys, is there a-”

He was interrupted by a loud groan.

“No! There is no news! You can leave.” Jaehwan complained throwing his arms in the air irritated.

“Ignore him, please sit hyungs.” Daehwi rolled his eyes.

Daniel sat across from Woojin who dropped into the seat beside his cousin.

“So... no news, huh?” He asked cautiously.

“Not really, Seongwoo hyung just said Guanlin is doing okay, his fever is going down slightly.” Daehwi explained.

“Oh, when do you think he’ll comeback?”

“Not sure, please stop looking like a kicked puppy.”

Daniel was ready to argue back when he felt someone drop into the seat beside him, he turns to see Jihoon pulling Donghan down beside him. Suddenly the table was swarmed, Yongguk and Hyunbin settled in beside Jaehwan, Kenta opposite Donghan and Seonho wedged himself between Woojin and Daehwi.

“What’re you all doing?” Daniel asked.

“You keep ditching us, so we decided it’s time to merge tables. We all sit here now.” Jihoon explained cheerfully.

“We all know each other anyway,” Seonho added, “It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Daehwi nodded.

Daniel observed as everyone began to chat easily, Jaehwan talking to Hyunbin and yongguk about their shared math class while Daehwi introduced Jinyoung and Seonho to each other. His focus was pulled by the four boys that were closest to him; Jihoon and Woojin were chatting animatedly about a new game they were playing together, every once in a while, Donghan would interject but he wasn’t paying attention. While his fingers were intertwined with Jihoon’s it seemed he was more focused on his conversation with Kenta who was sitting opposite him. Daniel didn’t know much about the Japanese transfer other than the fact he was a year older than them; he was held back because his family moved around a lot. He didn’t know what to think of him, he was an omega, very cute, seemed to like wearing oversized jumpers that swallowed his frame and made him look younger than he was. He watched as the older giggled behind a sweater covered hand, eyes disappearing into crescents as he practically beamed at Donghan.

“Han ah, stop it!” Kenta laughed, taking a gulp of his drink, trying to calm himself.

He lowered the glass leaving what seemed to be chocolate milk on the corner of his lips. Daniel was about to remark it when Donghan reached over with his free hand, swiping at the corner of the other boy’s lips with his thumb and licking it off. Daniel’s eyes widened as the older and Donghan turned pink, he glanced at Jihoon who was still obliviously chatting to Woojin.

_What the fuck?_

He was about to step in when a sudden scent had him jumping out of his seat.

“Seongwoo?” He looked around spotting the older at the entrance of the cafeteria. He was already moving before the others had a chance to question him.

As he got closer his heart was pounding, his alpha was roaring in his chest. Seongwoo was wearing a large grey hoodie that swamped his frame, his hair fell in soft stands over his forehead and he was wearing a pair of silver wire-framed glasses. Daniel almost melted into a puddle.

“Seongwoo? You’re back? Where have you been? That mutt didn’t hurt you, right?” He began to ramble before he could stop himself.

Seongwoo stared at him for a moment before collecting himself.

“I didn’t realise I answered to you, Daniel.” His voice was cold, “you might have changed your mind but you still hurt me and I don’t think I can trust that you won’t do that again.” He brushed past him without waiting for a response.

Daniel stood frozen for a moment, his heart pained, alpha left with its tail between its legs.

.

Seongwoo stormed past him with a much strength as he could. Two days away from his alpha and he was almost intoxicated. His omega willed him to drop to his knees and take his whole length right there and then, feel him inside him, let Daniel fill him up.

Seongwoo shook away the graphic image that suddenly filled his mind. He didn’t know where it came from, the scent of summer rain hit him far worse than ever before. It was probably from how long they’d been apart; he could feel the sensation settle in the pit of his stomach. But he had to be strong. Daniel didn’t care about him, he felt guilty.

He got to their usual table, surprised at the unexpected crowd that sat there.

“Seongwoo hyung!” Daehwi was the first to notice him and the others soon followed suit.

“You’re back!” Woojin cheered.

“How’s Guanlin?” Jinyoung asked, everyone nodded along.

Seongwoo was glad for the warm welcome. He missed his friends.

He was pulled down into the seat next to Jaehwan and everyone fell silent waiting for him to speak.

“Seems the tables multiplied, while I’ve been gone.” He laughed.

“Yeah, we felt like it would be for the best.” Woojin explained.

“Daniel kept badgering us about where you were and he kept leaving the others so we thought it would just merge.” Daehwi continued.

“You know Jihoon right?” Woojin gestured at the boy beside him.

Seongwoo nodded, he was aware of Woojin’s partner in crime and long-time crush but they hadn’t spoken more than two sentences before.

“Yeah, that’s his mate Donghan, and these are Donghan’s friends; yongguk and Hyunbin, they’re mates, that’s Kenta hyung- he’s your age, and then there’s Seonho.” Woojin quickly went down the rest of the boys, Seongwoo tried to take all the names in, there were a few familiar faces he was glad to see.

“Nice, it’s good to see we’ve expanded a bit. No longer the misfits.” He was happy, while he was okay with being an outcast he knew Daehwi and Jaehwan thrived on company, they were social people and being his friend meant they were always stuck being left out. He was glad that they were expanding their group.

“So… Guanlin?” Jaehwan asked expectantly.

“Yeah, he’s doing okay. The fever’s gone down, he seems to be more awake. It’s good.” He explained trying to be vague. He didn’t want his friend’s privacy breeched, he knew the others wouldn’t judge him but he also knew Guanlin would be embarrassed.

“That’s good, when’s he going to be back?” Daehwi asked.

“I think, Monday. He’s going to take the weekend to really come back to himself.”

“I’m glad he’s okay.” Woojin added.

Everyone dispersed into their own conversations, and Seongwoo felt someone slide into the seat on his other side.

“So, nothing happened?” Daniel whispers into his ear causing his hair to stand on end and a jolt of electric run through his body.

“N-nothing.” He cursed himself for stuttering.

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Yes. Like I said before, its none of your business, I don’t answer to you Kang Daniel.” He replied, turning away from the large alpha.

He was telling the truth.

He didn’t have sex with Guanlin. Of course not, he wouldn’t and he wouldn’t want to but other things did happen. The two days went by slowly and Guanlin was delirious for most of it. Minhyun and Jaehwan drove the two of them to Guanlin’s parents house and explained the situation, they were concerned and thankful to Seongwoo inviting him to stay for as long as necessary. He didn’t really get an opportunity to respond, with Guanlin carrying him into his bedroom and barricading the door. They spent the next two days in bed, Seongwoo letting the younger embrace him as he needed; Guanlin held him close whining and whimpering burying his face into the elder’s neck. Seongwoo was okay with it, Guanlin needed him and he would be there for him.

He knew Daniel wouldn’t approve of him going to bed with another alpha, but that was just it, he only went to bed, nothing else happened.

“You don’t that’s true but, it _is_ my business, you’re my business. I’ll prove that to you…. I won’t ask why your scent is so mixed with that boy’s but I hope it’s all over now.” Daniel said leaning close enough for his breath to tickle Seongwoo’s cheek.

He shuddered, the sensation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know why it was affecting him so badly. He seemed to be moving without meaning to he moved slightly closer to the other, his shoulder pressing lightly against the youngers. The slight touch only served to fluster him more, he realised he should probably respond but it was surprisingly difficult, a mist seemed to fall over his mind. Even Daniel seemed confused at his silence.

“… are you okay?” He asked moving back slightly, raising an eyebrow as the older followed his movement.

He wasn’t sure. Not really. Something seemed to hit him abruptly.

“I-” He coughed, his throat dry all of a sudden, “I’m fine, I’m fine. Just,”

His hand was shaking; he took Daniel’s hand under the table and pulled it onto his lap.

“You’re really warm,” Daniel muttered almost to himself. 

“I-” he blinked rapidly, he couldn’t think from the weight of Daniel’s palm on his thigh.

“See you guys later!” Jaehwan stood from his other side, breaking his daze. Everyone else began to stand, leaving one by one to their afternoon classes.

Seongwoo stood shakily, he had to get out of there. He wasn’t well. He really wasn’t.

“Are you-”

“I’m fine.” He called over his shoulder as he sped from the room. He rushed out of the room, his legs were beginning to feel like jelly.

He ran from the first-floor cafeteria down the corridor and towards the bathrooms. He had to get away from the crowds. The heat that built in the pit of his stomach was rising and he could feel he it would tip at any minute.

They said it would be like this. This crazy, heated, pressure building, building till it was too much. It could happen at any minute, the first time is the worst, that’s what everyone said. He just didn’t think it would be this soon.

His first heat.

Usually omega’s and their alpha plan to ride it out together, or if they couldn’t be together the omega would have suppressants ready to defeat the urges altogether. He wasn’t prepared at all, with everything that happened, with Daniel, with Guanlin, he didn’t have a moment to think about his first heat and the dangers it brought on.

And now he was screwed, he couldn’t let himself be taken by Daniel, or any alpha for that matter, but soon he would be beyond reason and throwing himself at anyone, for any opportunity at a release.

He burst into the bathroom only to find a group of boys from his year lounging around, loitering, trying to skip class. He couldn’t remember their names but he knew they were alphas.

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck._

They all fell silent and turned to him, their eyes widening at the sudden scent of an omega about to go into heat. The tallest one stood, his broad shoulders and dark hair sent a shiver of terror down Seongwoo’s spine.

“Need some help there, little omega?” His voice was mocking and his smile, a crooked smirk.

He shook his head, backing away, trying to grab the handle without looking away from the dangerous group. If he didn’t get out he would be torn to shreds, boys like this didn’t care about omegas, they treated them like fucktoys as if they couldn’t feel pain or emotion.

“You sure?” Another one emerged from the stall next to him, causing him to jump.

“No. No! I’m fine.” He finally grasped the handle, wrenching it open and flying out the door.

It was getting harder to run; his body was wracked with sweat and he could feel the beginnings of his slick leaking from his hole and wetting his underwear.

He was glad that most people were in class, at least he wouldn’t be jumped in the corridor but he had to act fast.

That’s when he thought of it… the basement. Students weren’t allowed in there and the janitor would only come in after school. He could call Jaehwan or Sungwoon to pick him up and get him before that. He took the back staircase, avoiding anyone he may have stumbled upon but he knew he was losing control, the arousal was getting to him.  

He reached the basement, finding the door propped open with a few paint cans, he pushed past too dazed to think it through, He slammed the door behind him sinking to the ground he pulled his knees to this chest.

He was safe.

He was safe…

He wasn’t safe.

The scents hit him just before the voices did.

“Seongwoo hyung?” Jihoon asked, confusion clear in his voice, “what’re you doing down here?”

“I- I-” his voice was coming out in short pants.

 “You’re in heat.” Jihoon instantly panicked stepping backwards so abruptly he almost tripped over his own feet.

“I- I need-” _your cock_ his omega whined, but he didn’t let himself say it out loud.

“You need to get out of here right now.” Jihoon looked around, eyes flitting around, finally landing on the door. “No! Fuck! What did you do? The door is broken if you let it shut you need the key to open it from the outside!”

Seongwoo could barely register what the alpha was saying, his underwear was ruined from the slick that was now almost pouring from him, his cock half hard, it was already too much.

“G-get out…” He managed to stutter.

“I can’t! The door is locked- and fuck- fuck Woojin’s in here too, we were bringing down the gym equipment, oh god. Fuck, what do I do?” Jihoon began to ramble.

This was bad. This was bad. This was very, very, bad.

An alpha with a mate would be effected by the smell of another omega’s heat but they would be able to control themselves, if they needed to… but an alpha without a bond, they were as dangerous as a feral dog.

Seongwoo began to grasp at his clothes, he was overheating, he needed to be filled, he needed a knot and he needed it now.

“Hoonie, what’s up?” Woojin walked out from the conjoined room, freezing in his spot as he caught Seongwoo’s scent.

“Woojin, stop. Stay back!” Jihoon tried to warn him.

Woojin zeroed in on Seongwoo and began to rush forward, his alpha instantly calling out for the sweet, sweet scented omega.

He was knocked to the side by his fellow alpha, struggling under his grip. Jihoon held him down wrestling his phone out of his pocket and calling Daniel.

“Hyung!! Hyung, you have to come now! It’s Seongwoo hyung!” Jihoon struggled to speak and hold down his friend.

“Where is he? I could smell him across campus!” Daniel voice was loud through the phone, loud enough for Seongwoo to hear. He let out a needy whine, he needed his alpha. Any alpha. He wanted to be fucked, filled, knotted. His cock was fully hard now, throbbing with need. Seongwoo rubbed his thighs together trying to create any kind of friction, any kind of release.

“Hyung, we’re in the basement. I’m with Woojin, we’re locked in. Come quick!” Jihoon hung up. He began trying to talk Woojin down.

“Woojin, Wooj, look at me. You need to stop. You need to snap out of it. Seongwoo hyung has a mate.” Jihoon tried to reason, the other was bright red as he wriggled under him. Jihoon was struggling to keep his head clear too, Donghan was a beta thus Jihoon never experienced this and it was almost too much. Seongwoo’s scent -his slick- was calling him his cock twitching in his pant in anticipation.

There was a sudden loud bang at the door startling everyone in the room.

“SEONGWOO!” Daniel shouted through the door, banging against it with all his might, “Woojin! FUCK! You have to let me in! Now! Woojin, Jihoon, open the door!” he rattled the handle but got nowhere.

“Hyung! It’s locked from the outside!” Jihoon yelled, his voice strained from fighting the other boy.

Seongwoo was almost catatonic, he pressed himself against the door, low whimpers escaping his lips. He ground his hips, rubbing his crotch filthily against the door.

“Daniel…. Nielie, I need…. I need… something… I… it’s too much…. I can’t.” He began to shake.

“I CAN’T GET IN! SEONGWOO WAIT FOR ME! I’M GONNA GET YOU OUT!” Daniel began to bang against the door, running at it furiously.

It was no use.

Seongwoo looked over at the two boys struggling at the other end of the room, he could feel the precum leaking from his painfully hard cock as he sobbed through his arousal. He could feel his last semblance of sanity escape him.

He needed release, wherever it would come from…


	7. Needs and Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some progress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii,
> 
> part of this chapter was written on my phone in between redecorating my parents living room, so there may be many errors. ill try to correct in the next couple of days.  
> also i should add there is a TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter for self harm. its nothing extreme or explicit however i want to be safe.
> 
> EDIT: ive been made aware that some of the contents of this chapter seem to be dubious consent, it didnt really occur to me while writing but i dont want anyone to be triggered to ive added it in the tags and ill make note here too 
> 
> i hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> \- ong unni :)

“Alpha, I need you… Please!” Seongwoo cried out, he couldn’t handle it anymore, “Woojin alpha, Jih- Jihoon alpha… please.”

Woojin shoved Jihoon from on top of him and ran across the dingy room to Seongwoo’s trembling body. Seongwoo grabbed at him, letting Woojin pick him up and press him against the wall. The younger had a wild look in his eyes, hair dishevelled from rolling around on the ground.

“Hyung I can help you. Let me help you, fuck, let me fill you up.” Woojin growled into his ear. He could hear hurried footsteps, Jihoon running over trying to pull the alpha away from him. Woojin shoved him away easily, the stronger of the two alphas.

“Yes, Woojin ahh, fuck. I- I want you.” Seongwoo whimpered in response, his arousal only growing. He threw his arms around the younger, thrusting his hard length against the Woojin’s, even the thin layers of their pants feeling suffocating on his on oversensitive length. He needed contact, needed someone to touch him; Woojin had no mate, he was a friend, he could trust him- it was perfect. Woojin’s hands wandered one slipping under his shirt, flicking one of his hardened buds, the other sliding into his pants cupping his perky ass. Woojin began to rock against Seongwoo, rubbing their crotches together, trying to release some of the infuriating heat that just built up between them.

“Woojin wake up! Woojin! You have to stop!” Jihoon was getting hysterical, he couldn’t hear Daniel outside anymore, the other boy must have gone to find someone with the key. He didn’t know what to do, Woojin was stronger than him, and Seongwoo wasn’t in any state to reject the other boy. He had to do something, and not just because watching Woojin with Seongwoo hurt him in a way he didn’t understand.

He grasped onto his friend’s shoulder, pulling him away from the elder he grabbed his face pulling him in to a sloppy kiss.

Woojin was frozen for a moment, as if he couldn’t comprehend what was happening, he dropped his arms from around Seongwoo and finally turning fully to face his desperate friend.  Jihoon hoped he would snap out of this haze, it was a big ask- he knew it- trying to get between an unmated alpha and an omega in heat. He would be lucky if Woojin didn’t attack him there and then. Jihoon continued to hesitantly kiss at the unresponsive lips until finally he felt hands fly up to cup his face, flipping him so he was pressed against the wall. Woojin dominated his mouth, tongue dancing against his, it was rough, angry and Jihoon wasn’t used to it at all. Being the alpha in his relationship meant Donghan would melt under him and it was great being powerful but being overpowered felt even better, he wrapped his arms tighter around Woojin, letting him grind against him.

But he had to stop. This was just a distraction, a way to save both Seongwoo and Woojin from embarrassment and regret. He pulled away slightly, watching as Woojin tried chase his lips. He pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re back right?” It came out a breathy whisper.

Woojin nodded, his eyes were blown and he seemed slightly out of it but he didn’t seem frenzied anymore.

“Let’s help hyung okay?”

“Okay.”

They finally turned back to the oldest, wincing as they saw him. He’d slid down against the wall and curled up into a ball on the ground, his clothes were soaked in sweat and slick and his body trembled as he silently sobbed.

They knelt down beside him.

“Hyung, it’s going to be okay.” Jihoon tried to comfort.

“Hurts.” Seongwoo whined, hugging his own body. “Need knot.”

We know, hyung. We know.” Woojin patted his shoulder, causing him to sob even louder.

“Alpha…please…” he leaned into the touch.

Jihoon couldn’t imagine how it felt, he hadn’t had his first rut yet, but if it was anything like they were taught, it must be excruciating. 

“It’s okay, Niel hyung will be here real quick. Okay? Just wait a tiny bit okay?” He reassured just as the banging on the other side of the door started up again, “see that’s probably him right now.”

.

“Seongwoo! I’m here! I got the key, I’m coming for you.” He yelled through the door as he shaking flipped through the ring of keys till he found the right one. He was here, he was going to help with whatever his omega needed.

He finally threw the door open, and was almost thrown back by the sickly-sweet scent of Seongwoo’s slick. He shook his head he had to stay focused, he couldn’t alpha-out on him.

He stepped inside, trying not to breath from his nose.

“Seongwoo?” He called out, he could hear a faint whimpering.

“Hyung, over here!” He heard Jihoon calling out and he ran over.

“Oh god, Seongwoo!” He saw his mate curled up on the ground, he dropped to his knees, a growl ripping from his throat, warning the other alphas to stay away.

“Hyung, nothing happened-” Jihoon pulled Woojin away before he could finish. Daniel watched as Jihoon dragged his friend out of the room before it was finally just the two of them.

Seongwoo seemed too out of it to notice his arrival, he was facing away from him, one leg drawn up to his chest, the other splayed out his perky ass in the air as he rubbed his sensitive cock against the ground. Daniel couldn’t help but think he was adorable, the tiny, jerky thrusts that made his butt jiggle, the way his pale skin glistened with sweat, the little mewling sounds that he made. If he didn’t know better he’d say he was in love.

“Seong ah, I’m here. Alpha is here baby.” Daniel spoke gently as he began to stroke his damp back.

Seongwoo froze, turning to him at the sound of his voice.

“Nielie alpha?” He quirked his head in a catlike way. Daniel almost melted into a puddle.

“I’m here, Seong ah.” Daniel pulled him into his lap, embracing him tightly and inhaling his omega’s scent.

Seongwoo wriggled in his lap, straddling him. They’d never been this close before, not really, Seongwoo’s skin was on fire and he was covered in sweat and his face was red raw from the tears but he still glowed.

Daniel pressed his lips softly against his forehead, trailing kisses down his face until their lips met. Unlike the first time, Seongwoo threw his arms around Daniel’s neck kissing him passionately, their tongues worked in perfect harmony and he could feel the older grinding his hips down on his lap and his own length began to harden. It was getting harder to control his urges. He wanted his mate, he wanted to hold him, knot him, love him.

But this wasn’t Seongwoo. Not really. He would hate him if he knotted him while he was all confused and intoxicated with his heat.

Daniel pulled away slightly, much to the dismay of the elder.

“Alpha…” he whined, staring and him with wide, glassy eyes. “Knot me, Nielie, please…” He feathered his fingers down Daniel’s chest before his naughty hands cupped the alpha’s semi-hard length. Daniel sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing his omega’s wrist. Seongwoo’s squeezed slightly earning himself a low groan. Daniel shut his eyes tightly as the omega leaned in and kitten licked at his lips, peppering them with small kisses, he moved his lips slowly, pulling him into a deep kiss, sucking on his tongue, until it was Daniel who was trembling. His sinful mouth worked its way to his ear, nibbling and sucking on his earlobe.

“It hurts, Nielie, I want you so much…” his breath tickled his cheek.

Fuck.

Just because he couldn’t knot him didn’t mean he couldn’t do anything. He could still ease the pressure.

He lifted Seongwoo easily, placing him on the ground and pulled his hoodie up over his head, quickly, undressing Seongwoo too he spread the clothes on the ground and lay his mate down on top of them. He wanted him to be comfortable, but it was difficult in the grimy basement.

He crawled up the length of Seongwoo’s body, licking, kissing and sucking – marking his claim all over the omega’s willowy figure.

“Alpha,” Seongwoo moaned, fingers running through Daniel’s hair, tugging lightly in desperation. 

Daniel worked his pants down and helped him kick them off and pulled his sopping underwear down just below his ass, freeing the other boy’s dripping cock from its confines. His own erection pressed uncomfortably against his pants but this wasn’t about him, he needed to focus on the elder.

He stared at his lover’s cock for a moment and bit his lip. It was just as cute as the rest of him; not very long but pretty, with a shiny pink head that leaked all over his smooth tummy.

Daniel grasped its length, it fit so perfectly in his palm as he wrapped his fingers around it, he leaned in and lapped at the slit, eliciting a loud whine from Seongwoo. The salty taste hit his tongue instantly, and he would never admit that he kinda liked it. He continued to flick his tongue, pressing it purposefully against the sensitive slit.

“Ahh, ahhh, fuck Nielie, fuck.” Seongwoo cried out, a shiver running down his spine.

Daniel loved the way his name sounded as a moan coming from his mate’s lips. He took the head into his mouth, sloppily swirling his tongue around it. His fingers found his slickened pink hole and he pressed his middle finger against it, slowly pushing past the rim, another strangled gasp, spurring him on. His hands work in time, one pumping Seongwoo’s length, the other driving two of his fingers in and out of his puckered hole. Daniel could feel his own length straining against his underwear, but he knew he couldn’t let himself do anything, this was to help Seongwoo. The omega was very quickly falling apart under him, his moans were incoherent and his head lolled back as he grasped at Daniel’s hair, guiding him as he sucked on his length.  He knew it wouldn’t be long till he came, and Daniel couldn’t wait to swallow every last drop.

Seongwoo began to buck up into his mouth, “N-Nielie, ahhh!” He yelped as Daniel pressed his fingers deeper into him, brushing against his prostate.

Soon enough, Seongwoo erupted into his mouth, cum spurting down his throat as he tried to swallow it all. Daniel pulled away, small amounts of saliva and cum, dripping from the corner of his mouth, he withdrew his fingers, licking the sweet slick that coated them.

Seongwoo seemed to calm a little, his writhing had stopped and he was breathing haggardly with his eyes shut tight. He licked his lips, as he took in the beautiful sight that was his mate, all fucked out and glowing in his after-heat state. How could he ever be stupid enough to reject him?

If he hadn’t been so stupid their first time together wouldn’t have been on the dirty ground in their school basement.

Seongwoo deserved better than him.

He moved forward, pulling his boxers back into place, stroking his baby’s inner thighs when he felt something. Confused he brushed his fingers over the same spot again, Seongwoo weakly swatted at his hand.

“What’s this?” He asked almost to himself, it felt like… but, it couldn’t be?

“Leave it,” Seongwoo whispered, closing his legs shakily.

Daniel stopped him, using a knee he climbed between his legs, staring down he noticed short silvery lines, slightly raised on from his skin. They were scars; tiny, thin scars littered on both sides of his inner thighs.

He felt his heart drop.

Some looked quite old but others were clearly very recent.   

He was cutting.

Seongwoo was hurting himself.

Daniel was frozen, he didn’t know what to do. Seongwoo sat up slowly, he was still knelt between his legs.

“Daniel, it’s nothing. It’s old stuff.” Seongwoo mumbled. He pressed his forehead against his.

“Some of them didn’t look very old.”

“Old enough…” Seongwoo kissed him.

Daniel kissed back, he didn’t want to argue, not when the haze hadn’t completely lifted yet, not when he didn’t know if Seongwoo would even want him around after this. He’d bring it up tomorrow.

He wouldn’t let this go.

 “Lie with me.” Seongwoo mumbled, “I feel tired.”

It was quite normal, heat was exhausting, most omegas fucked through half and slept through the other.

Seongwoo lay back, pulling Daniel down on top of him. He was still shirtless and Seongwoo was in damp boxers and the room was hardly well heated. Daniel cuddled him close, trying to cover his smaller body with his own large one. Seongwoo buried his head in his chest, he was so close Daniel was sure the omega could hear the way his heart was pounding in his chest. He nudged his leg between slimmer pair, feeling them cross around his muscled thigh, Seongwoo rubbed his crotch against it, an act of comfort more than arousal at this point. Daniel ran his fingers through the elder’s damp hair, as they both gave into their exhaustion.

.

Jihoon ran up the stairs pulling Woojin along behind him. The corridors were empty as most students were in class by this point. They were both shaken by what happened. Jihoon knew he was fairing a bit better, he had a mate which lessened the effect other omegas had on him but it was still hard. He could only imagine what was going through Woojin’s mind, he heard horrible stories of people trying to get between an unmated alpha and an omega… all those stories ended with that person being beaten half to death. He wasn’t sure how he managed to pull Woojin away but he was thankful, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened to either of them; if Woojin hurt Seongwoo or if Daniel hurt Woojin when he found out about what happened.

There was also the thing he didn’t want to acknowledge. The feeling.

The feeling as if someone was crushing his heart as he watched Woojin with Seongwoo.

It didn’t make sense.

His grip tightened around Woojin’s hand. They continued to run until they found themselves on the roof. And suddenly they were surrounded by silence, staring at each other.

“I didn’t mean it!” Woojin suddenly blurted.

“What?”

He didn’t mean to kiss him?

“I didn’t mean to be all over Seongwoo hyung like that, it just- I just lost control, he smelled so good and I couldn’t stop myself-” Woojin rambled.

Jihoon relaxed slightly.

“Wooj, calm down. I know you didn’t, it was the alpha in you, I could feel it too.” Jihoon reassured.

Woojin didn’t seem any calmer, a small frown settling on his face. “I hate it, you know.”

Jihoon waits, letting him explain.

“The fact that I’m an alpha…” Woojin looks down.

“Being an alpha is what every parent hopes for their child, you won. We both did. We should be happy.”

“That’s the problem.” Woojin took a tiny step forward.

“What is?” He was confused now, Woojin wasn’t making any sense.

“The fact we are both alphas. I really didn’t care what I presented as but now I wished I prayed to be a beta or an omega. Maybe things would be different.”

Jihoon’s heart ached.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what, I know you do… Jihoon, you kissed me. You could have done something else, but you kissed me, that’s got to mean something, right?” Woojin looked desperate.

It did mean something and he really didn’t want to think what. It was too much. He had Donghan. Donghan was his mate. This was stupid. They were both alphas.

“No, it doesn’t. I was just trying to distract you.” It was weak.

“It didn’t mean anything?”

“N-no.”

“Kiss me again then.”

“What?!”

“Kiss me again, prove it meant nothing.” Woojin said again, he looked more confident this time.

“What, how would that prove anything?!” Jihoon was getting flustered, he couldn’t, he couldn’t kiss him again. Could he?

“If it really meant nothing, if it really wouldn’t affect yo-”

Jihoon cut off his words by throwing himself forward, arms slung around Woojin’s neck, lips pressed against his. Woojin stumbled back slightly but caught himself, smiling into the kiss. Jihoon felt his large hands rest on his waist and nothing ever felt more right. He kissed Donghan many times but it never felt like this, it was always slightly off. Kissing Woojin felt like his world was righting itself and everything fell into place.

Woojin pulled back slightly, “I want to be with you.” He spoke quietly as if he his words were dangerous. The truth was they were.

“We’re both alphas.” His voice of reason spoke before he could.

“I don’t care.” Woojin pecked his lips once again.

“You’re going to find your real mate.”

“I want you.” Woojin kissed him again. Jihoon was getting addicted to them. He wanted to stop talking and kiss forever.

“I have a mate…” it was the last hurdle. The unavoidable.

“Tell me you love him and I’ll never bother you again.” Woojin’s grip tightened on his waist.

“I- well, I-” He couldn’t say it.

He couldn’t.

Instead he tiptoed, pressing his lips to Woojin’s, breathing in his scent. The woodsy smell that he always loved was so much stronger now, he inhaled it deeply, letting it soak into him.

He was entranced.

Too entranced to hear the door open slowly and a familiar beta walking in.

“Jihoon?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm doing an ongwink text au on my twitter so you should also check that out :)


	8. Pain and Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, its been a while, huh.  
> well, hopefully a lot of my stress is behind me for now so i should be back on a more regular basis.  
> this chapter is slightly shorter, but i hope yall arent disappointed by the length.  
> although i need to add TRIGGER WARNING- mentions of blood, death, abuse and self harm.  
> anyway, as always i hope you enjoy, follow me on twitter for some bants.  
> \- ong unni :)

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon and Woojin jumped apart at the approaching footsteps.

“Jihoon? Woojin? What. The Fuck?!” Kim Jaehwan shouted, his eyes wide and a grin forming on his face. “OH MY GOD!”

“Jae, please calm down!” Woojin hurried over to his friend, trying to over his mouth with his palm.

Jaehwan dodged him and started to cackle manically.

“Daehwi is going to be so happy! Wait till I –” Jaehwan gasped and pointed at the boys, “but you’re both alphas, oh god how’s this going to work?!” He seemed to be having a conversation with himself. Woojin looked at Jihoon apologetically.

“We’ll figure it out,” Jihoon stepped forward, intertwining their fingers together. Woojin felt himself blush. Jaehwan squealed in delight, before his expression dropped again.

“Dude!!!! You have a mate. What about him?” Jaehwan accused Jihoon.

“We… well, we’ll figure something out. I lo- like Woojin. I think I always have.” Jihoon nodded adamantly, ignoring the slip of his tongue.

Jaehwan pulled the two into a hug before finally pulling himself together.

“I actually came up here looking for Seongwoo. We were supposed to go to Minhyun hyung’s together.” Jaehwan said, “have you guys seen him?”

“Uhhhhhhhh,”

“He’s okay but he’s probably not gonna make it today.” Woojin explained.

Jaehwan looked confused, “we always go together…” he quirked an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, really, he’s fine. I promise.” He tried to reassure.

“Sounds fake but okay. Minhyun hyung will kill you if something’s up, just so you know.”

“Nothing’s up.”

“Ight. Your funeral.” Jaehwan started to walk towards the door, “just tell him to text me later.”

“Will do.” Woojin smiled, hiding his concern.

As Jaehwan’s steps could be heard retreating down the stairs they turned to each other and uttered a single word.

_“Fuck.”_

_._

**Friday 6:13PM**

Niel, is Seongwoo hyung okay?

**-Dance Master Wooj**

.

**Friday 7:02PM**

Daniel, can you reply so we know you’re okay?

**-Dance Master Wooj**

.

**Friday 7:17PM**

Kang Daniel, you’re making Woojin worry can you just reply?

**-Ji, Ji, Ji, Ji, Hoonie, Hoonie, Hoonie**

.

**Friday 8:20PM**

Daniel for real tho, please tell me you’re okay. We went back to the basement no one was there…

**-Ji, Ji, Ji, Ji, Hoonie, Hoonie, Hoonie**

.

**Friday 8:54PM**

I’M TELLING JISUNG HYUNG.

**-Ji, Ji, Ji, Ji, Hoonie, Hoonie, Hoonie**

.

**Friday 8:56PM**

Jihoon told me what happened. Are you okay?

- **Jisungie Hyung <3**

.

**Friday 9:10PM**

**Missed call: Jisungie Hyung <3**

.

**Friday 9:23PM**

**Missed call: Jisungie Hyung <3**

.

**Friday 9:41PM**

**Missed call: Jisungie Hyung <3**

.

**Friday 10:10PM**

**Missed call: Jisungie Hyung <3**

.

**Friday 10:28PM**

You’re really stressing Jisung hyung out. If you don’t pick up, you better be fucking dead.

- **Sungwoon hyung ^.^**

.

Daniel wasn’t dead.

But he wished he was.

He spent roughly 12 hours curled up in his room hiding from the world. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. His parents kept asking him about his mate and he didn’t know how to answer. How could he answer that he ruined everything? How could he tell his mother his mate hated him? How could he tell his father that it was his own fault?

Seongwoo _hated_ him.  

He couldn’t stop thinking about seongwoo’s face, that awful expression, the way his eyes widened then welled up with tears when he realised what happened.

Seongwoo woke about an hour after their… well… what happened between them…

He was so sleepy and cute; his hair like duckling’s feathers, he blinked rapidly, stretching out like a cat before cuddling even closer to him. Daniel couldn’t help but run his fingers through his soft hair. He thought maybe, maybe they would be okay, maybe Seongwoo would forgive him. That thought quickly evaporated when Seongwoo froze under his touch, his eyes getting wide as he stared up at him.

“Seongwoo-”

“Oh god.” Seongwoo sat up abruptly, “oh God, we- you- oh God.” Seongwoo hugged his arms tightly around himself. “No. No, no, no, no.”

“Seongwoo, it’s okay.” Daniel tried to calm him down but he wasn’t sure how, he guessed that the older wouldn’t want him to touch him.

Seongwoo’s breath was coming out in short sharp gasps. He jumped up stumbling over his own feet and rushed out the door without even glancing back at him.

Daniel’s heart sank as he thought about it.

He hugged his peach shaped pillow tightly against his chest as he hid under his duvet. His three cats snuggled around his feet, giving him at least a small amount of comfort in his anguish.

He heard his bedroom door creak open and prepared himself for what would most likely be his mother trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

He realised he was wrong when his duvet was wrenched from his grip, quickly exposing him to the cold air of his dank room. He squirmed at the sudden exposure, his cats yowled and scampered out of the room.

“Kang Daniel, get up right now.” He recognised the voice instantly, sitting up to see Sungwoon standing over him with a scowl on his face.

“Hyung,” He whined, rubbing his eyes and suddenly noticed the four other faces that had invaded his room, “what…”

Jisung, Jihoon, Woojin and Daehwi were hovering awkwardly in the doorway to his room.

“What the fuck?”

“What do you mean what the fuck?! You ghosted us! What’s going on?” Sungwoon shouted tossing the duvet back at his face.

Daniel frowned. “Nothing…”

“Niel ah,” Jisung took a softer approach. “Are you okay? Really? Jihoon and Woojin told us what happened.” 

 He glanced at the two boys who both seemed to be trying to hide behind the other.

“You weren’t replying!” Jihoon complained, “we thought something happened!”

“Seriously, we couldn’t contact you or Seongwoo hyung, if anyone would know what to do it would be the two hyungs!” Woojin added, backing up his friend.

“Why did you tell your cousin?” Daniel asked, it wasn’t that he disliked the youngest, but he wasn’t exactly close with him.

Woojin cringed and scratched the back of his neck, ready to reply, but was cut off by Daehwi.

“I saw Seongwoo hyung when he was leaving, figured something was up, then I bumped into those two and got it out of them.” Daehwi explained.

Daniel perked up at that, “you saw Seongwoo, how did he look? Was he okay?”

“Well, he looked upset and I wanted to check on him but he ran off before I could get to him.” Daehwi noticed the expression on Daniel’s face and quickly added, “he wasn’t crying though…”

Daniel winced.

Jisung sat down on the bed next to him, he had a solemn look in his eyes, “I don’t really know Seongwoo as well as the others but he went into heat and you were there for him. You didn’t let him suffer through it alone. Even if he’s a bit upset, he’ll come around.”

“Yeah, look I can’t pretend to understand how heats work… we’re both betas we haven’t had to go through this but I do know Seongwoo. He was devastated last year when he didn’t present, all he’s ever wanted was a mate and he’ll come around. You did what you did out of love and he’ll see that.” Sungwoon added, trying to comfort him, even though he was still annoyed at the younger for worrying them.

“Definitely, Seongwoo hyung needs you. With everything he’s going through. He needs you.” Daehwi reassured him.

Daniel quirked his head, “What is he going through?”

Daehwi hesitated, glancing at Sungwoon who quickly shook his head. It wasn’t quick enough for Daniel to miss it.

“What? What happened?” He insisted.

Daehwi looked unsure, as if he said something he shouldn’t have.

Daniel knew that he was missing something.

“I’m his mate, I should know.” Daniel argued.

“He’s staying with Guanlin.” Daehwi started.

“I know that, he was there because that mutt presented early.” Daniel interrupted.

“No- well, yeah, but he’s still living there, permanently.” Daehwi dropped the bomb.

“What?!” Daniel jumped up from his bed. Living there? Why? WHY?

Was he lying? Was something going on? Daniel knew he was getting ahead of himself but the anger was already rising.

“Niel, please calm down.” Woojin rolled his eyes.

“He doesn’t have a choice; his dad threw him out. He doesn’t have anywhere to go.” Daehwi explained.

That confused him. Why would Seongwoo’s father throw him out? Wouldn’t his mother do something? Seongwoo wasn’t bad, he did much worse and his parents would never even joke about throwing him out.

“Why would his parents do that?”

“You really don’t know shit, do you?” Sungwoon was getting impatient. “Seongwoo’s mother died giving birth to him. He lived with his father.”

Daniel’s heart sank. “But, surely his father would want to protect him even more?”

Everyone shuffled around uncomfortably.

“We don’t know why but his father was never kind, Seongwoo hyung was always on edge talking about him. Minhyun hyung always gets super mad when he’s mentioned. There were bruises…”

Daniel felt himself getting more and more mad. Bruises? He hurt him? His own son?

“I know why.” Sungwoon said quietly. “I don’t think Seongwoo would want me to tell you but he’s so bad a letting himself be looked after that he needs more people that understand.”

Daniel nodded. He needed to know if he was going to be a good mate. Everyone else found seats and waited for Sungwoon to speak.

“I’ve known Seongwoo the longest, longer than Minhyun too, and Jisung hyung knows this but Seongwoo’s parents and my parents were classmates, more than that Seongwoo’s parents are my god parents. They grew up together and my parents always told me Seongwoo’s parents were in love before they even knew what love was. They dated since they about fifteen and everything was fine until they presented… both as alphas.”

Everyone froze. Jihoon and Woojin shifted uncomfortably. Daniel glanced at his two friends, he knew this was going to end badly.

Sungwoon continued, “they made it work though, they went against what their parents wanted. They didn’t look for any other mate because they knew they loved each other. The problem was that as an alpha auntie struggled to have children. An alpha female is not really designed to give birth. But she really wanted children. Uncle was happy with just her but she wanted a child so much. She wanted to be a mother, she wanted someone that would be a living part of both of them. Our parents all wanted to have a kid at the same time, so we could group up together, my parents are both betas, they didn’t have any problems when they had me. Seongwoo’s parents tried all the methods and a couple of years later auntie got pregnant with him.” Sungwoon looked sad.

Daniel was worried about what would come next.

“She was in and out of hospital every week, it was taking a real toll on her body but she was adamant she would keep him. She went into labour at six months. My parents drove her to the hospital since uncle was at work. There was so much blood. They called uncle but he didn’t pick up and she went straight into surgery, my mum went in with her. Something was going horribly wrong and the doctor told auntie, that he would only be able to save one of them. Her or Seongwoo.”

Sungwoon paused, taking a deep breath. Jisung wrapped an arm tightly around his mate, trying to comfort the younger. Daniel bit his lip as he tried his best not to let his tears escape. He glanced at the others to see that Daehwi was crying, and Woojin was being comforted by Jihoon.

“She-she told them to let her go, that Seongwoo needed to survive. She didn’t even get to hold him before she was gone. By the time uncle got there, he found my parents, holding Seongwoo… auntie was long dead. My mum told me seongwoo was so small that he looked like a child’s doll. Uncle refused to go near him. My parents looked after Seongwoo for almost a year, before he was taken by social services. Uncle only took him back when he was starting school and not a day went by that Seongwoo didn’t come in with fresh bruises all over him. Uncle stopped talking to my parents, he drank, he got violent… he blamed Seongwoo for her death. When Seongwoo presented as an omaga, uncle lost it completely, he barely got out alive.”

Daniel’s fists clenched in anger. He couldn’t control the tears that were streaming down his face. It was horrific. Seongwoo’s life, it was a nightmare and he had just contributed to it. Daniel began to connect the dots in his mind his head spinning as he thought of the lines, those scars that cut across Seongwoo’s snowy thighs. It was his father’s fault.

Daniel had to do something, he wanted to protect Seongwoo’s with every last inch of his being. He was going to stop moping. He was going to get Seongwoo and bring him home. Seongwoo would live here and he would love him and his parents would look after him and if anyone tried to hurt him again Daniel would break every bone in their body.

In fact...

“Sungwoon hyung, where does he live?”

“Who?” Sungwoon looked up at him.

“Seongwoo’s dad. His father. Where does he live?”

“Daniel-”

“I won’t do anything stupid.” He told the truth. Daniel would kill him, but that wouldn’t be stupid. It would be just.

“I’ll give you Guanlin’s address so you can go do something productive. Don’t get yourself in trouble.” Jihoon cut in, pulling out his phone and texting him the address.

“But-”

“Go to Seongwoo you idiot. After everything that’s happened you need to talk to him.” Jisung told him.

Daniel nodded. He had to get Seongwoo first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


	9. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel have a well needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write but i hope i've done a okay job.  
> as always i dont have an editor so ill probably pick up on any errors in the next couple of days.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> \- ong unni

Seongwoo was awoken by a soft knock on his temporary bedroom door. He had been staying in Guanlin’s room but that wasn’t suitable anymore, not with everything that happened the previous day.

“Seongwoo hyung, are you up?” Guanlin spoke softly, cracking the door ever so slightly.

Seongwoo winced as he stretched out his limbs. He was sleeping with his arms around a soft black hoodie. His nose pressed against it, breathing in the faint smell of rain that soothed his inner omega. In his hurry to leave the basement he grabbed the wrong hoodie but his omega was thankful. Even with the suppressants he got from Guanlin’s parents his heat kept him manic, his body was overwhelmed with the force of it, it was like a heavy weight on his chest, like trying to breathe through a straw. He didn’t feel the same need but it was like all his energy was drained. The hoodie was like an anchor it keeping him going, something he could focus on.

“Guanlin, you know you aren’t allowed in here.” Seongwoo said softly. The younger was desperate to be around him, wanting to help but both his parent and Seongwoo knew that letting the alpha get too close to him, even with his suppressants wasn’t a good idea.

“I know hyung, I just wanted to see if you wanted anything. If you need anything, I’ll get it for you. If you need some company…” Guanlin trailed off, still speaking from behind the door.

Seongwoo felt bad. He wanted to comfort the younger, but Guanlin was one of his closest friends, almost like a younger brother and he knew he couldn’t encourage his affections towards him. It would only hurt the younger more in the future, especially after what the nurse told them. 

“Linlin ah…”

“I know.” Seongwoo could hear the hurt in his voice.

Maybe just letting him into the room wouldn’t hurt.

“Come in.”

The door swung open and Guanlin rushed to his side. Sitting on the edge of the bed, as Seongwoo sat up, leaning against the headboard. The younger fidgeted, as if he was aching to reach over and close the distance between them.

Seongwoo didn’t know what he was going to do, the younger was infatuated. He presented early and Seongwoo couldn’t help but blame himself. He slowly held out his arm watching as Guanlin stared at it on for a second before taking his wrist and pressing it against his nose. He let the younger inhale his scent, breathing in deeply as if he was running out of oxygen. It must have been difficult for him, knowing he was right here, in heat, being unable to get near him.

Seongwoo was threading his fingers through the younger boy’s hair when they heard a knock at the front door and Guanlin instantly tensed.

Seongwoo knew who it was, the smell of summer rain surrounded him.

Daniel.

Seongwoo didn’t know how to react. He hadn’t processed everything that happened in the basement yet, he hadn’t processed what he felt for Daniel, if he trusted him, if he even wanted to see him again. Before he could react Guanlin shot out of the room and Seongwoo found himself scrambling behind him.

“Lin ah, wait!” Seongwoo called out to no avail, he got to the top of the stairs as he saw the younger alpha barge past his mother and shove Daniel against the wall.

“What’re you doing here? Hyung, doesn’t want you around!” He glowered.

“I’m not here to talk to you, mutt. Move out of the way. I don’t want to have to hurt a dumb kid.” Daniel replied, his tone was calm but the threat was very real.

“Kids, please. Guanlin leave him, he’s seongwoo’s mate.” Guanlin’s mother tried to pull his son back from the older boy.

Seongwoo made it to the bottom of the staircase in time to see Guanlin’s shoulders sag at his mother’s words. He still didn’t move. Seongwoo walked over to him, placing a soft hand on his arm.

“Linlin ah, it’s okay. We’re just going to talk.” Seongwoo said quietly, eyeing Daniel whose expression was still quite unreadable. He quickly looked away.

Guanlin hesitated for only a second more before reluctantly stepping back, staring at a spot on the ground.  

Seongwoo tried not to linger on it. He gestured towards the staircase and let his mate walk up ahead of him. As he followed he caught Guanlin out of the corner of his eye. The younger looked distraught.

“…he’s my mate too…” Guanlin’s words were quiet and Seongwoo was almost unsure if she even heard it.

The situation was getting out of control and he didn’t know what to do. His heart ached and his head hurt.

He walked with Daniel into his temporary room and shut the door.

They starred at each other without speaking.

A moment passed.

Then another.

Daniel looked as though he was trying to figure out what to say.

“I-”

“Wh-”

They spoke at the same time and Seongwoo almost smiled.

“Go first.” He gestured.

“I’m sorry. I- about everything, but specifically about Friday. I didn’t knot you. I hope you know that. I-” he took a deep breath, his eyes were wide and earnest, “I did touch you but that was only because you were pained and uncomfortable, I didn’t make you touch me at all. I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you, I swear.” Daniel looked very worried.

Seongwoo stared at him for a moment. Of course, he knew Daniel didn’t try to take advantage of him. He was an asshole but he wasn’t a monster.

“I know.” He allowed himself to sit on the edge of his bed, watching as Daniel sat awkwardly on the chair opposite.

“Then why did-”

“Why did I run away?” Seongwoo finished for him, “I woke up almost-naked in the basement next to the boy who has spent most of his school life tormenting me. I was panicked and scared.”

Daniel winced.

“Thank you though, you did stop me from getting with Woojin, that would have been awful for both of us… and Jihoon too probably.”

Daniel nodded.

Seongwoo wanted to feel his arms around him. Even with the suppressants seeing his alpha so close to him was too much.

“Is that all?” He asked, trying to stay cold towards him.

Daniel suddenly got up from his seat and sunk to his knees in front of him. Seongwoo gasped softly as the younger took his hands in his.

“Seongwoo I don’t want us to be like this anymore. I know I’m an asshole who ruined your life every day at school but I realise that now. I’m awful and I hate myself for it. But I was wrong. You’re my mate and I want to get to know you, I want to protect you. I won’t say I love you yet, you wouldn’t believe me if I did but I want us to start again. I want to learn to love you right.” Daniel spoke earnestly, placing a kiss on each of Seongwoo’s palms.

Seongwoo suddenly realised he was shaking. Daniel reached up swiped at the moisture under his eyes.

“Don’t cry. Come move in with me and my parents. Please.” Daniel pleaded.

“Y-you don’t know what you’re saying, Daniel, you don’t know anything.” Seongwoo shook his head, trying to get his hands out of Daniel’s grip.

“I do. I do know. I don’t care. I want to be with you.” Daniel argued.

“You don’t get it. I’m broken. The second you realise that you’re gonna drop me and I can’t deal with that. So please just go. You don’t owe me anything, I don’t blame you for Friday. So just go.” Seongwoo was losing his resolve fast. All he wanted was to be in his alpha’s arms. He had to get Daniel to leave, this wouldn’t end well.

“Seongwoo, I know.” Daniel’s eyes flickered to his thighs and Seongwoo’s heart almost stopped. He jumped from his seat, scrambling back until he hit the wall and sunk to the ground.

“No, how? You-”

It suddenly hit him, he saw him naked of course he saw it. He saw his shame. He couldn’t stop the sobs that racked through his body.

Daniel shuffled over but kept his distance.

“I saw, I’m sorry. I want you to know that I’ll do whatever you want me to, if you want me to pretend I saw nothing I will. If you want to talk about it, I’ll listen. If you want me to kill that bastard that is your father, I won’t even hesitate.” Daniel said, his voice calm and sure yet his body gave him away as he held his hand out, his fingers trembling slightly as he waited for the elder’s response.

“How do you know about my father?” Seongwoo rasped, his throat scratchy from all the crying.

Daniel looked hesitant to speak, “Sungwoon hyung and a few of the others came to visit me, he told me about your parents, about your mother and father. Please don’t be upset with him. He was just trying to make me understand everything.”

Seongwoo frowned, so they knew now.

They must have thought he was pathetic.

“Seongwoo, no. No one thinks that, we want to protect you. I want to protect you. Your father is a monster and I won’t ever let you suffer like that again.” Daniel said passionately, moving as close to him as he could without touching him. “Please. Come with me.”

Seongwoo stared for a moment, his heart was pounding and his ears rang faintly. The tears had now dried in tracks down his face and his mind was conflicted, what should he do? Could he trust him? He knew about the cuts, the scars… and his father. Yet he was still here.

In the end is omega chose for him, reaching out and placing his hand the others, letting daniel intertwine their fingers with a soft smile.

“You won’t regret it Seongwoo. I promise.” Daniel held onto his hand tightly. 

He nodded wordlessly, hoping Daniel was telling the truth. He wouldn’t survive another disappointment.

Daniel wasted no time in beginning to pack up his things and Seongwoo stood slightly awkwardly, still unsure of how to act around him.

“I- I should go talk to Guanlin.” Seongwoo said, in a tone that was almost to himself.

“I don’t like him.” Daniel didn’t look up from what he was doing.

“You don’t have to but he’s my friend and I need to talk to him.” Seongwoo was adamant and Daniel sighed accepting his word silently.

Seongwoo found the younger in the dining room. He got up immediately rushing over to him.

“Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, right? I heard noises and I wanted to check on you but my mum wouldn’t let me go up. Is he leaving?” Guanlin rambled all the while inspecting him with his eyes. Seongwoo smiled fondly, he really did love the younger. Just not in way he needed.

“I’m okay, Linlin ah, I need to talk to you though.” Seongwoo said softly.

Guanlin looked at him for a moment and his face fell, “you’re leaving, aren’t you?” The betrayal was so evident in his face, Seongwoo hated it.

“I’m sorry but I need to, Guanlin ah, I need to go. He’s my mate. I want to try to be with him.” Seongwoo wanted to comfort the younger but he didn’t know how.

Guanlin looked as though Seongwoo had slapped him in the face.

“Hyung,” it was broken, accusing, betrayed, everything he wished he would never see from him. “hyung, you’re supposed to be with me.” He was almost pleading, his eyes wide with unshed tears.

Seongwoo pulled him into a tight hug, the younger dropped his head onto his shoulder tightly hugging back.

“Please don’t go with him, hyung. Please. I know we’re meant to be together.” Guanlin continued to mutter, his voice getting thick with emotion, his arms tight around Seongwoo’s waist.

Seongwoo knew he had to be strong. He stroked the younger boy’s hair, “Guanlin, look at me.”

Guanlin kept his head buried in his shoulder.

“Guanlin ah, come on. You have to be strong.” Seongwoo coaxed him.

The younger pulled away slightly, their faces only inches apart. Seongwoo took his face in both his hands.

“Guanlin ah, I’m not your mate. I’m your friend, I’m your hyung and I’ll always love you but I’m not your mate.” He hated this, he hated how much he was hurting him, “your mate is somewhere out there and I swear I’m gonna help you them. Okay?”

Guanlin stared at him for a moment, a couple of tears escaping from the corner of his eyes but he reluctantly nodded.

“Okay.”

Seongwoo tiptoed and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead and then leaned back into the hug, “I love you, I’ll see you all the time okay, nothing’s gonna change.” He reassured, rubbing circles on his back.

A sudden loud cough broke them apart.

“Seongwoo, I got everything.” Daniel said carrying a couple of duffle bags, his voice was normal but his eyes looked like they wanted to murder someone.

“I’m coming.” Seongwoo said, untangling himself from the younger.

Daniel turned to leave but was stopped.

“You hurt him and I’ll kill you.” Guanlin said in a deadly tone, the threat unmistakable.

“Noted.” Daniel replied, without turning back.

Seongwoo sighed, he didn’t think this would sort itself out anytime soon.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, alright?” Seongwoo said as he followed his mate out of the house.

.

The journey from Guanlin’s house to Daniel’s was both short and awkward. Neither of them really knew what to say to one another; Seongwoo had agreed but it didn’t mean they were suddenly a happy couple. It meant Seongwoo was giving him a chance and he could mess it up at any second.

As they pulled up to his house Daniel began to feel slightly concerned; he hadn’t told his parents anything about his mate, what if they reacted badly? What if they didn’t let him stay?

“Seongwoo before we go in, I haven’t actually told my parents about any of this.” He told him truthfully, “I don’t think they’ll react badly but they might be surprised.”

“You didn’t tell them that your mate was a male omega and now you just expect them to be okay with it and let me stay at their house.” Seongwoo looked annoyed.

“… yes. But don’t worry my parents wouldn’t care. They’ll love you.”

Seongwoo didn’t look convinced.

“I promise.” He placed his hand over the elder’s, squeezing it reassuringly.

“This is a bad idea.” Seongwoo shook his head, but seemed resigned to the situation.

In the end, he didn’t need to worry. The moment Daniel introduced Seongwoo, his mother squealed in delight rushing over and pulling him into a back-breaking hug.

“Oh sweetie, you’re so handsome!” She looked him up and down, “A little thin but don’t worry we sort that out no problem.” She turned to Daniel, “Why have you been hiding him?”

“I was-”

“Never mind, we can get to know each other soon. Seongwoo, please make yourself at home.” She gushed.

Seongwoo smiled, Daniel noted that it was the first time he’d seen him smile. It was beautiful.

“Thank you, Mrs Kang.”

“No, no. Don’t be silly call me, Mum. You’re just as much my son as Daniel is now.”

Seongwoo had an odd expression on his face before replying, “Thank you, mum.”

 Later, Daniel helped Seongwoo bring his bags into Daniel’s room. Seongwoo stifled a laughed as looked around.

He had a pair of bunk beds. Tens of stuffed animals.

“I like cute things!” he defended.

 “It is cute I guess.” Seongwoo chuckled.

They began to unpack quietly, the awkwardness still not fully worn off.

“My dad will be back just before dinner you can meet him then.” Daniel said, trying to fill the silence.

Seongwoo nodded.

“I hope my mum didn’t make you uncomfortable. You looked overwhelmed earlier.” Daniel asked as he sat on the bottom bunk.

“No, not really. It’s just- it’s stupid really- it’s the first time I’ve called someone ‘mum’.” Seongwoo explained awkwardly.

“Seongwoo-”

“Don’t make it awkward, please. Its fine. I’m fine.” Seongwoo quickly interrupted. “I don’t want to be sad anymore.”

Daniel nodded in understanding.

“You wanted to start again. So, let’s do that.” Seongwoo walked over to him and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Ong Seongwoo. Nice to meet you.”

Daniel grinned, “Hi, I’m Kang Daniel. Nice to meet you too.” He said shaking Seongwoo’s hand. He gently tugged on his hand causing the elder to stumble and land beside him on the bed.

“You brat! I’m older than you!” Seongwoo laughed, cuffing him upside the head.

Daniel cracked up, “Ohh, hyung! I’m so sorry! Forgive me!” he said sarcastically getting another melodic burst of laugher from the older. He couldn’t help but stare, the way his face lit up and his eyes became crescent moons was a stunning sight.

“What?” Seongwoo noticed his gaze.

“You’re pretty.”

Seongwoo’s face became dusted pink as he swatted at the younger. “Stop it!” He warned.

“Make me?” Daniel smirked.

Seongwoo somehow got even pinker, getting up and trying to put some distance between them. Daniel was quicker though, pulling him back, this time into his arms.

“Daniel,” Seongwoo whined.

“Seongwoo,” Daniel whined back mimicking his tone. He lay back gently tugging at the elder to lie back with him but left his arms loose enough for him to pull away if he wanted to.

After a moment of hesitation Seongwoo lay back letting Daniel hug his waist.

“Seongwoo, I want us to be happy from now on.” Daniel said, his lips grazing the other’s earlobe.

Seongwoo hummed in agreement.

He breathed in his omega’s sweet scent.

He wanted the moment to last.

Their first happy moment as alpha and omega.


	10. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, 
> 
> i know this is so late haha   
> im a mess lmao   
> from now on i think the updates will officially be every two weeks, i can't promise once a week when i rarely deliver that.  
> I'll edit any error in the next couple of days. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy,  
> \- ong unni

To call Daniel’s father scary would be an understatement.

The man was exceptionally tall with broad shoulders and a face that was red and perpetually angry looking. He announced his presence with the slam of the front door.

Seongwoo instantly tensed. He and Daniel had been chatting, it was odd really, still didn’t seem real to him. He was sitting cross-legged on his bully-turned-mate’s bed, chatting and giggling, talking about nothing but everything at the same time.

Daniel placed a hand on his knee.

“Hey, Seongwoo,” He tilted Seongwoo’s chin gently so the elder would meet his eyes, “look at me, you don’t have to worry, my dad will love you, okay? He a little rough around the edges but he isn’t a bad person.”

Seongwoo nodded hesitantly, if Daniel believed his father was a good person then surely he’d be decent at least?

Then again, people were often blind to their own family’s issues.

He followed Daniel down the steps hesitantly, reaching forward and grabbing the younger boy’s hand. He found a sense of comfort that he never felt before, just intertwining their fingers.

Daniel looked over his shoulder, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Daniel!” A booming voice greeted them, “I heard you have good news.”

The large man was sat in an armchair that was centred in front of the television and Mrs Kang was sat on the sofa near him, her expression was encouraging.

“Yes, father.” Daniel stepped forwards while Seongwoo chose to stay just outside the door, he couldn’t bring himself to go inside just yet, “I found my mate.”

“Finally, that’s great news! Who is it? Is it that pretty, tall girl?” He snapped his fingers as he was trying to recall a memory, “What was her name? So-”

“No, no its not her… in fact it’s not a girl.” Daniel said, Seongwoo could tell his voice was strained, concerned.

There was a heavy pause and Seongwoo held his breath, god, he wasn’t okay with that, was he?

“Huh, okay, you’re into dudes too? That’s okay.” Daniel’s father chuckled.

Seongwoo could see Daniel untense his shoulders.

“Really?” His voice was light, happy almost.

“Yeah, your mate is your mate, it doesn’t matter their gender. Besides I know so many male alpha/beta couples and they are probably as strong as a pairing can get.”

Seongwoo felt his heart tighten.

Daniel seemed hesitant too.

“He’s an omega.”

A second heavy silence filled the room.

Followed by a bellowing laugh.

“A male omega? Oh, wow, it’s been a while since I’ve seen one of those. That’s the scent I was getting, isn’t it?” Daniel’s father laughed. “I beta wouldn’t smell like that… bring him out then.”

Seongwoo didn’t know what to do. Daniel glanced over to him, gesturing for him to come in. He really didn’t want to go in, but his feet moved forwards regardless.

He stood beside Daniel as his father’s eyes scanned his body. He let out a low whistle.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“S-Seongwoo,” He stuttered looking at the ground. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all.

“You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you? Come closer.” The older alpha requested.

Seongwoo hesitated, glancing at Daniel, the younger looked troubled.

“Come on, I don’t bite… that’s Daniel’s job.” He laughed at his own joke.

He shuffled closer until his was close enough for the older man to grab his wrist.

Seongwoo felt his blood run cold.

Suddenly, he was back at him with his own father. He couldn’t breathe.

“Father-” Daniel tried to cut in, probably sensing the distress rolling off him in waves.

“Daniel. I’m talking to your mate right now. Don’t be rude.”

The older alpha spun him around, inspected him head to toe.

“Have you broken him in yet?” The question was directed at his son with a tone that was so casual, Seongwoo wanted to throw up. He watched as he brought his wrist up to his nose and inhaled it. “What a scent,” He glanced at Daniel, “You’re gonna have to keep this one locked up on his heat or the whole neighbourhood will try to get a leg over.”

Seongwoo wanted to run away.

“Father!”

“Oppa, stop it!” Mrs Kang spoke for the first time, she looked appalled. Standing from her seat she snatched Seongwoo’s wrist from her husband and ushered them both out of the room. “Go upstairs boys.” 

 They didn’t need to be told twice, Daniel threw an arm protectively over him and walked him quickly back to his room. They could hear arguing getting louder from downstairs.

“Seongwoo, I’m so sorry!” was the first thing out of Daniel lips when they entered his room. “I don’t know what happen, he’s always been strict but he’s never been like this. I swear.”

Seongwoo couldn’t find it in himself to reply, instead he perched on the edge of Daniel’s bed staring at his wrist.

“Seongwoo,”

He finally looked up. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

Seongwoo didn’t know how to answer that.

Daniel took his hands and pulled him into his chest.

“Seongwoo, I won’t let him talk to you like that again. I’m so sorry.” Daniel ran his fingers comfortingly through his hair.

Seongwoo let him, his nose pressed into the crook of his neck, drinking in the smell of summer rain. 

“I don’t want to stay here.” He mumbled.

Daniel tensed up, “Seongwoo please, I’ll talk to him, so will Ma, she won’t let that happen again.”

Seongwoo’s head hurt, he spent his whole life in fear of his father, he couldn’t do it again.

“It felt like I was at home again.” Seongwoo gripped Daniel tightly, climbing into his lap and clinging to him. “Like he was going to hurt me.”

Daniel’s heart ached.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Ever.” He pressed a kiss against Seongwoo’s forehead. His fingers played with the soft hairs on his mate’s nape. “You’re my mate,” he kissed his nose, “my kitten,” he kissed his eyelid, “my baby,” he kissed his other eyelid.

“Stop,” Seongwoo giggled softly.

 Seongwoo’s nose was pressed against his throat now. Any other time he would feel uncomfortable having anyone so close to his throat, his alpha senses would have thrown anyone else across the room by now. But having Seongwoo there was soothing him, his alpha was almost purring.

“If you want to leave, I’ll come with you.” Daniel reassured him, “we can stay with Jisung hyung,”

Seongwoo pulled back slightly, staring up at him, dark eyes swirling with uncertainty.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Daniel placed Seongwoo back on the bed, both of them tensing at the sudden noise. They quickly relaxed when Daniel’s mother stepped inside.

“Seongwoo, Niel ah, I’m so sorry.” the older woman looked genuinely apologetic, worry lines creased around her eyes.

“Ma, its-”

“Your father is going to stay elsewhere for a little while.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened. She made her husband leave for him?

“You don’t have to do that, I could go. I could stay with some friends.” Seongwoo said apologetically.

Both Daniel and his mother looked determined.

“No, absolutely not. Seongwoo, you’re my only son’s mate. You’re my son too, I won’t throw you out because my husband doesn’t know how to behave.” She said, walking up to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

Daniel stood and joined the hug, wrapping his arms around his mother and his mate.

Seongwoo’s heart soared, he never felt so loved.

.

Guanlin stared at his reflection in the dimly lit bathroom mirror.

“Just go outside,” he mumbled to himself with a sigh, “can’t stay hiding in the bathroom forever.” He shook his head, running a tired hand through his hair.

It had been a tough couple of days. 

He knew he should move on, but every time he closed his eyes he could see him again. His sweet hyung, with his kind eyes and soft lips, he was so perfect that stars fell from the sky just so they could adorn his face.

His parents were split, they wanted him to be happy but they didn’t want him to intrude on another alpha’s relationship. They didn’t want him to get hurt.

It was too late though. His heart ached in a way he’d never felt before. He wanted to tear it out of his own chest just so he wouldn’t feel it again.

He straightened out his clothes and looked at his reflection. He’d been hiding in the bathroom for half the day and he needed to make a move. He couldn’t spend the whole day feeling sorry for himself. He’d win his hyung back. One way or another.

He slipped out of the bathroom and made his way to the cafeteria, it was loud and crowded as normal. He usually managed to walk through without getting a second glance but today he could feel the eyes lingering on him as he shuffled past the crowds of students.

One reason was obvious, he presented early- an alpha at that- he knew the rumours would spread fast. The other reason-

“Holy shit! Guanlin! Oh, MY GOD!” Daehwi practically shouted as soon as he was in his groups eyeline.  He watched as his friend jumped from his seat excitedly, causing everyone at the table to look at him.

“You’ve gone blond! Oh, my God!” Daehwi exclaimed as he finally got to the table.

“Yep, hi.” He waved awkwardly. He didn’t realise dyeing his hair was going to be this big of a deal. He ran his fingers through his bleached locks before looking around the table. There were more people than usual and Seongwoo and Daniel were nowhere to be seen.

Jaehwan was next to speak, “Alpha looks good on you, kid.” He laughed, “you’ve missed so much, we have a few additions to the squad. You know Jihoon, Woojin’s friend. That’s Donghyun, his mate.” He pointed at a handsome boy, who had his arm around Jihoon. “There’s Hyunbin and Yongguk, they’re mates too, there Kenta hyung, he’s a transfer from Japan.” He pointed at the trio sat at the end of the table. “and that’s Seonho.” He pointed to a tall boy with large eyes and messy hair. Guanlin thought he recognised him from somewhere, probably one of his classes.

“Hey…” He greeted them all.

“Your hair looks amazing!” Woojin exclaimed.

“Got a proper alpha aura,” Jihoon nodded in agreement.

“Thanks guys.” He couldn’t help but smile. That’s what he was going for, he wanted Seongwoo to see him differently. To see him as an alpha, to want him.

 He looked around trying to figure out where he could fit in, the table was already crowded.

“Here, I’ll move down.” Seonho shuffled closer to Daehwi, so that Guanlin could squeeze between him and the wall.

It was a tight fit; his long limbs didn’t help the situation; their arms and legs were pressed against each other.

“I think I’ll pull up a chair,” Guanlin moved to get up, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable.  

He felt a hand on his thigh, stopping him from standing.

“It’s okay. I’m not squashed.” Seonho glanced at him, locking eyes for the first time. Guanlin stared back for a moment, his stomach did a weird flip. He ignored it.

“Oh- uh, okay.” He sat back down. “So you’re friends with Jihoon’s mate?” he tried to make small talk.

“Yeah,” The other grinned, his eyes crinkled at the corners but they were still wide enough to glitter in the light. “Donghan hyung, he’s great. It’s weird though, I wouldn’t have predicted them together.” He mused.

“Oh, whys that?” Guanlin was only half paying attention, keeping an eye out for Seongwoo.

“I don’t know, I probably shouldn’t say,” Seonho glanced at the couple in question.

Guanlin could feel his unease, he focused back on the conversation, waiting for him to continue.

“Well, he was always very close to one of our other hyungs, I would have bet anything on them being together… but I guess fate is fate.” Seonho laughed, it was melodic.

“- look what the cat dragged in!” Jaehwan’s voice interrupted their conversation. Guanlin immediately snapped up. He finally saw Seongwoo. His heart was about to explode from his chest. The older looked so beautiful. He was wearing a white oversized sweater with blue and pink stripes, his hair looked soft and fell over his forehead in waves and he was a pair of wire rimmed glasses. Guanlin wanted to cry.

He watched as Daniel led the older boy over to the table, their fingers intertwined. Seongwoo looked happy, they both did. He smiled shyly and hid his face in Daniel’s shoulder as the rest of the table began to bombard them with questions. They sat down at the other end, beside Jaehwan.

“Guanlin, wow, your hair looks really cool.” Seongwoo suddenly addressed him.

He did his best to look okay. “Thanks hyung, I felt like a change.” His voice was thick but he managed to hold it together, even though his heart threatened to escape his chest.  

“It looks good, I’m glad you’re okay.” Seongwoo said, his sincerity was real he could sense that, but it wasn’t what he wanted. Daniel, subtly tightened his grip on Seongwoo’s waist while staring daggers at him.

“So, hyung I heard you’re staying with Daniel hyung now?” Daehwi asked, moving the conversation from them.

Guanlin shut his eyes taking a deep breath.

He felt a warm hand clasp his clenched fist under the table. Guanlin cracked one of his eyes, surprised to find Seonho far closer to him than he expected.

“Hey, are you okay?” Seonho asked quietly, so he wouldn’t draw attention to them.

“Just brilliant.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

Guanlin managed a short nod. What did it matter who else knew? He already felt like shit.

“It’ll be okay. You’ll find your mate too. Don’t worry.” Seonho tried to comfort him, “I know, I don’t really know you so why would you listen to me? it’s just my opinion.” he continued to hold Guanlin’s hand. “but you know, continue to wallow if you want, won’t affect me.” He finished with a laugh.

Guanlin let out a short laugh. This kid was weird.

His laugh was cut short when suddenly-

“Do you smell that?” He asked suddenly very aware of his surroundings.

He could smell cinnamon; it was faint but it was there. It was like he was back at home and his mum was cooking for him again. His he felt his insides warm up, drinking in the scent that would always fill up their house in the coldest winters.

Seonho stared at him slightly confused, “the cafeteria?”

“No, not that… wait, if you can’t smell it, then…” Guanlin couldn’t finish the sentence, he stared across the table at Seongwoo.  He always felt that Seongwoo was his mate, it was a feeling deep inside him but now he could smell him.

This had to be it. Proof Seongwoo was his. Every mate smelled unique and special to their partner and this was it – Seongwoo smelled like cinnamon.

 He smelled like home.

 .

Woojin paced impatiently. He was waiting outside the school gates for Jihoon and he was taking forever.

They agreed that Jihoon would talk to Donghan after school. They didn’t want to hurt the other boy more than necessary. There was no need to drag out the truth and lie to him. They wanted to be able to be together without worrying about being exposed.

Woojin leaned against the wall, sending Jihoon a short text to see how it went.

**Monday 3:32 PM**

**TO: My Love Hoonie**

Baby, how is it going? I’m waiting at the gates like we said.

XXX

**FROM: CHAMBABY**

He slid his phone back into his pocket, thinking back to that morning.

_He woke to familiar weight straddling his hips and a pair of plush lips going to town on neck._

_“Mm… Jihoonie?” He mumbled half asleep, hands quickly finding their place at his lover’s waist._

_“Wooj, you’re up?” Jihoon pulled away, hovering mere inches from his face._

_“Now I am.” He smiled, he could get used to this. He closed the distance between their lips and rolled them, pressing him into the mattress._

_Jihoon wound his arms around Woojin’s neck, kissing him back with all he had. A soft moan escaped his lips as he pulled away reluctantly._

_“Hoonie… fuck… why did we wait so long to do this?”_

_“I don’t know… stupid really…” Jihoon gazed up at him through his eyelashes, making his heart pound. “All this time I waited for my mate, when I wanted you all along.”_

_Woojin grinned down at him._

_“Stupid.” He agreed._

He smirked at the memory, all he wanted was to feel Jihoon’s lips against his again. He didn’t know how he would ever get any work done, not when all he could think about was Jihoon.

Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon.

He decided to go look for his lover, if it was taking this long Donghan might not have taken it very well.

He climbed down the stairs to the basement floor classrooms, looking for the woodworks class. Jihoon decided to do it there since not many people went in that area of the school and he didn’t want people overhearing.

He approached the class, taking his phone out again. Huh, it was unread.

He put his ear to the door. He didn’t want to barge in, if they were still talking he didn’t want to upset Donghan by turning up as he was being broken up with.

It was silent.

He slowly pushed the door open, glancing around the room, there was no one in sight.

Maybe he left to meet him?

He was about to leave when a noise came from behind the stacks of wooden pallets on far side of the room.

An uneasy feeling overcame him.

He walked over and peered behind stacks –

_No. No. No... that couldn’t be right._

His heart pounded as he stared at the two figures in the corner of the room. Donghan was making out with someone, a shorter figure with lighter hair and –

_Jihoon_?

Was it his Jihoon pressed up against the wall with his legs wrapped around Donghan’s waist?

He couldn’t breathe, obscene little noises left their lips.

He stumbled back, tripping over his own feet.

His phone clattered to the floor, drawing their attention instantly.

“Woojin?!”


	11. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Daehwi is determined to get Seongwoo out of his shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,   
> this chapter was supposed to come out on halloween as you might have guessed buy i've been ill all week so here we are, halloween in november haha
> 
> this is the longest chapter i've ever written so i hope everyone enjoy's it. it took me so long to figure out what everyone would wear haha 
> 
> \- ong unni

“Woojin?!”

Woojin scrambled back to his feet ready to tear Donghan limb to limb.

“What the fuck-” He stopped when a head peeked out from behind Donghan’s shoulder.

“Kenta hyung?” Now he was confused.

“Woojin what’s going on?” Donghan asked, as he stood between the two boys.

“Wh- Where- Where’s Jihoon?” He managed to say.

“He left, like 20 minutes ago.” Donghan explained, “We talked, you know, about everything. He told me about you. It’s funny, he thought I’d be upset or mad at him but the truth is I almost cried with relief.” Donghan took Kenta’s hand in his.

Woojin finally understood, “You like Kenta hyung.”

Donghan nodded, “I’ve been in love with him for almost a year, Kenta hyung’s mate died just after they presented, that’s why he transferred. We clicked straight away and then when I got matched with Jihoon… I didn’t know what to do… but now… thank you.”

 Woojin nodded, the guilt lifting from his shoulders, maybe him and Jihoon being together was fate, not just for them but for Donghan and Kenta too.

Donghan suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

“Seriously, thank you Woojin ah.”

“It’s okay.” He hugged back albeit slightly awkwardly.

After Donghan pulled away, Kenta also gave him a quick hug.

“I’m glad you’re both happy.” He gave them his blessing.

“Wooj? Why’re you in here?” Jihoon suddenly appeared in the doorway, followed by Daehwi and Jinyoung.

“I was- I was looking for you.” Woojin strode over to him pulling him into a quick hug.

“What’s this for?” Jihoon laughed, hugging back.

“I- I thought- never mind. Nothing. What’s up with you?” Woojin asked.

“Daehwi’s throwing a surprise/unannounced Halloween party at Jinyoung’s house tonight. Of course, everyone’s going but he knows Seongwoo hyung would probably flake so he wants to kidnap Seongwoo hyung and give him a makeover.” Jihoon explained.

“Oh. Okay.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I love you.” Woojin was still reeling with the relief.  

“I love you to-”

“Alright, keep it in your pants. Help me find Seongwoo hyung come on.” Daehwi interrupted ushering them out of the room. “We only have four hours till the party.”

.

Seongwoo was rudely woken by a pillow thrown at his face. He grumbled burying his face in his hands, ignoring the attack.

“Hyung! Get up!” Daehwi’s voice pierced the darkness of the bedroom.

“You said I could nap…” He picked up his phone, squinting at it wincing at the light that shot at his eyes. “It’s only 5, the party isn’t till 8.” He wriggled further under the blanket, Daehwi dragged him away from Daniel before he could go home and drop his things… or rest.

“We have to get there early, it’s my party. Besides we need to get ready.” Daehwi wrenched his blanket off him in a cruelly fluid motion. “I told Niel hyung you’d be smoking hot.”

Seongwoo sat up, shivering, “you said I didn’t need a costume.”

“I lied. Get up.” Daehwi continued his assault on Seongwoo’s senses by flicking the lights on.

“Hwi ahhh,” he whined, he was not a costume person. He never really got to experience Halloween as a kid so he didn’t have any specific feelings towards it. He was too old at this point. It was more of a kid’s holiday, wasn’t it?

“Hyung, stop whining. I have the perfect costume for you. You’re gonna make Daniel hyung, cum in his pants. _That’s_ how good I’m gonna make you look.” Daehwi laughed, taking his hand and pulling him out the room.

“Daehwi you can’t talk like that.” Seongwoo scolded but let himself get dragged down the corridor. His cheeks turning slightly pink at the idea turning Daniel on so much. Perhaps he could get into the spirit of the holiday after all.

He let the younger lead him into a small room he thought was a closet.

Boy, was he wrong.

The room was large and cluttered, rails and rails of clothes, costumes, bags, shoes, filled the space. Seongwoo didn’t know where to look.

“Welcome to paradise.” Daehwi announced as he began to rifle through the many racks, seemingly looking for something specific.

“I- what- where did you even get all this?” Seongwoo asked, confused by the absurdly large collection.

“My cousin works at the KBS studio costuming department and is a cordi for some idols every so often. Whenever they get new stock or a group is done with promotions, they’re changing their concept or something, she gets to pick out some pieces to keep.” Daehwi explained while tossing hangers and bagged items towards him. Seongwoo stared around in amazement.

“So… idols have worn all this stuff?” He could swear he recognised one of Twice’s cheerleader outfits hung up near the back.

“Not everything, some are from dramas that aren’t running anymore. Ah huh! There it is! Got it!” Daehwi exclaimed excitedly pulling a black, drawstring bag out of a huge pile of unidentified bags.

Seongwoo didn’t even want know what it would be.

“So, what’re you gonna wear?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing from here.”

“What?” Seongwoo was confused.

“No, I had to get something special. It’s in my room.” Daehwi explained, “I’m just grabbing the finishing touches.”

Daehwi looked around before spotting something and snatching it. “There we go!” One for you, one for me.” He held out a pair of clip in cat ears, they were black and furry and a headband with a pair of soft grey mouse ears.

“We’re going as a cat and a mouse?” He was confused. “I thought I’d do a couple outfit with Daniel, not with you- no offense.” He tried to be polite about it.

“No, no. It’s not a couple outfit. Totally different concepts. And it doesn’t matter what Daniel hyung goes as, you aren’t going as his counterpart – you’re going as the object of his desires. He’s gonna be drooling after you. So, he’s not gonna know what you’re going as until we meet them in a couple of hours,” Daehwi explained like he was talking to a toddler.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, “at this point I don’t even know what I’m going as.”

“Well, you will in a second. Take all that let’s go.”

Seongwoo did as he was told, back in Daehwi’s room he dropped everything onto the bed looking at Daehwi expectantly.

“Okay, okay, so impatient. You’re going as Luna, the cat from Sailor Moon.” Daehwi explained finally.

Oh. _Ohh_. He could get behind that. Cute ears, just some black pants with a nice shirt. He could totally get behind that.

“Okay, I can dig that.” He replied with a nod.

“Right, now sit down let me do your make up.” Daehwi practically demanded.

“I don’t need make up-”

“Sit.”

Seongwoo obeyed, letting the younger get to work, he realised there was no point in arguing.

Daehwi didn’t waste any time. He began to dust his eyelids with dark powder, sprinkling a glittery silver into the mix, his soft yet accurate movements showed he knew what he was doing.

Seongwoo kept his eyes shut, thinking about the party, about Daniel, about everything that had happened. That finally things might be going okay.

“So, how’s everything going with loverboy?” Daehwi asked, as if reading his mind.

“It’s going okay, I think. For once, I genuinely think it might be okay.” He smiled.

“I’m glad, hyung. Really. You deserve some happiness.” The younger boy replied kindly, “if he hurts you, I’ll rip off his balls and feed it to him. Alpha or not.” Daehwi’s voice turned deadly, causing Seongwoo to stifle a laugh.

“You really have to stop talking like that, you’re gonna give Jinyoung a heart attack, he gonna have to fight every alpha at school.”

“Hyung, you know I fight my own battles and a fair share of Jinyoung’s too. I’m no docile omega.” Daehwi replied. “You can open your eyes.” He added.

Seongwoo slowly opened his eyes, they widened with shock. His eyes were framed with sharp, winged eye liner, a dusting of black and silver eye shadow glittered above his dark orbs, and a golden crescent had been painted onto his forehead with what he assumed was gold eyeliner.

“It’s amazing. Oh, wow. I actually – I actually look good!” Seongwoo stuttered out, staring at his own eyes.

“Firstly, shut up with that ‘I actually look good’, as if you’re not some kind of Greek statue come to life. Secondly, thank you. But I still need to finish the lips. Nothing too bold just a simple red.” Daehwi told him, clearly beaming at the compliment, despite the attitude.

Seongwoo nodded.

Daehwi pulled out a small blush and a red pot.

“Pucker,” He instructed.

Seongwoo did as he was told.

“Have you had sex yet?” Daehwi ask casually, as if asking for the time.

“UH-wh-wha-I- No!” Seongwoo tried to speak, but the younger was holding his jaw, applying the lip stain. He was abruptly turning as red as the stain.

“Calm down hyung, seriously. I’m just curious, you’re mates and you’ve had your heat already. I just assumed- ah, there we go. Make up done!”

Seongwoo immediately moved back, a look of indignation on his face.

“No, we have not had sex. And we won’t. Not yet anyway.” Seongwoo clarified quickly. He was beginning to get comfortable with Daniel, and he knew that he liked him but the thought of sex… the thought of having sex with him… an undeniable dread filled him. He couldn’t. not yet.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I was just messing. You don’t need to do anything with him until you want to.” Daehwi looked apologetic.

“No, it’s fine. We haven’t done anything like that yet.” He didn’t count what happened during his heat, that was purely an act of comfort.

“Okay. Well, right. That’s fine.” Daehwi clearly wanted to change the subject.

Seongwoo did too. “Right, well show me my costume then, cordi-nim.”

Daehwi smirked and rushed over to the bed, rummaging through the bags he had brought in from the other room.

 “Here you go. Just put them on and don’t question it.” He was handed three items and shooed into the bathroom.

There had to be a mistake. He shrugged on the top, it was plain black and relatively baggy but the material stopped before even reaching his belly button.

He sighed this didn’t bode well.

He picked up the next item; pair of fishnet tights.

“Daehwi… I don’t know about this…”

“Just put it on hyung!” Daehwi yelled back.

Seongwoo ended up putting the tights on followed by the incredibly tight leather trousers.

He walked awkwardly back into the room, tugging at the hem of the top.

Daehwi squealed in delight rushing over to inspect his look. He walked around him.

“Hyung. What’re you doing?” He sighed and tugged at the waist of the fishnet’s pulling them up so they were showing over the edge of the trousers.

“Daehwi, I look bad.”

“No you look hot. We’re not done yet anyway.”

Seongwoo didn’t even want to know what the younger was gonna come out with next.

A clatter of leather straps were thrown at his head. He stared at the tangle of what looked like belts- a harness.

“I’ll help you put it on.” Daehwi took it from his hands and began pulling them through his arms and around his waist.

“Uhhhh.”

“Trust me.” Daehwi began to buckle the straps. Tightening one around his bare waist, and the other between his shoulder blades. There was still a short chain with a thinner cuff that dangled in front of him. Daehwi moved him in front of a mirror.

Seongwoo’s jaw dropped.

He didn’t just look good. He looked sexy.

His fingers trailed down the straps and buckles that were pressed tightly against his slight body. He looked sinful and he was beginning to like it.

He picked up the strap that was dangling from the last chain.

“Is this a choker?”

“Yep, like a collar for a cat.” Daehwi was still smirking, he knew he’d done well.

“I hate that I like this.” Seongwoo said as he buckled the choker admiring the way is looked around his neck. He couldn’t wait to see Daniel’s reaction.

“You look good. Just put on the ears and I’m going to get dressed.” Daehwi passed him the clip ins as he took a suspicious bag from his wardrobe and left the room.

Seongwoo placed his ears atop his head and fluffed his hair.

He was startled out of the silence when his phone began to ring.

“Hey Daniel!” He answered, trying not to sound too excited.

“Hey hyung, are you getting ready?”

“I just finished, me and Daehwi are supposed to get there a little early since its technically his party but I’m not sure how long we’ll be but I can’t wait to see you.” Seongwoo replied honestly.

“I can’t wait either. I miss you.”

“It’s been half a day.”

“Half a day too long too long, baby cakes.” Daniel cooed.

“Stop it,” Seongwoo blushed, trying not to giggle like love-struck teenager.

“I won’t-”

Seongwoo stopped listening at this point. Daehwi walked back into the room.

“Daniel, I’m going to have to call you back.” He hung up without waiting for a response.

“Daehwi, oh god, what are you wearing? What are you?”

“A mouse, duh.” Daehwi pointed at the mouse ears planted on his head.

“No, no, no, I- what- you can’t wear that.” Seongwoo stared at the younger like he lost his mind.

Daehwi was wearing a grey, silky nightdress, with a ribbon tied around the waist. It was short and sleeveless.

“I can and I will. I’m Karen from Mean Girls, come on! It’s a classic!” Daehwi said excitedly.

Seongwoo just stared back at him, how did he not realise how bad an idea that was. Jinyoung and Daehwi were both underage but they were going to present in a year, they were beginning to get feelings and senses. Anyone could tell that they were mates. Scampering around in basically nothing was a recipe for disaster, what if another alpha made a pass at him? Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to hold him off.

“Daehwi, you’re half naked.” Seongwoo tried to reason.

“But I look so cute.” Daehwi said, completely ignoring Seongwoo.

“You’re going to give Jinyoung an aneurysm.”

“You’re not giving him enough credit, he’s not some aggressive alpha in training that’s going to snap at any moment. Besides, would it be that shocking if I turned out to be an alpha?” Daehwi said in a tone that meant the conversation was over.

Seongwoo supposed he was right. No one knew how they would present, until they did.

“Okay, let’s go!”

.

The party just getting started and the house was already heaving with people.

Daehwi and Seongwoo had taken much longer than anticipated and were now wading through their classmates to try and find Jinyoung.

“Hwi! Where the hell have you guys be-” Jinyoung hurried over to them, dressed as a rather stressed out looking Captain America. He halted abruptly staring at Daehwi as if he’d grown a second head.

Daehwi was oblivious, “I’m sorry Jinyoungie, you look so good, oh my god!”, before twirling in his outfit, “how do I look?”

Seongwoo watched multiple emotions dance across his face as he licked his lips, the younger looked around the room, most people were busy dancing but there were some stares. Jinyoung undid his jacket and took it off, trying to get it around Daehwi’s shoulders.

“You look amazing, but you must be cold. Take my jacket.” Jinyoung said, glancing around, eyes begging Seongwoo to step in.

Daehwi rejected the jacket.

“Not cold, thank you though. Sorry about being late, don’t worry, I start doing rounds, make sure everyone’s having fun. You really do look great.” Daehwi winked at him before flouncing away.

Jinyoung stood there for a moment, arms still holding out the jacket.

“He’s trying to kill me, isn’t he?”

“I don’t know, I did try to stop him. He wasn’t having it.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“I should-” Jinyoung pointed in the direction the younger ran off in, “you look great by the way, hyung. Daniel hyung is gonna love it.”

Seongwoo thanked him and shooed him away. He looked around the party, throngs of students were dancing all around him, drinks in hand despite being mostly underage, the pulsating lights illuminated their costumes. He spotted Seonho dressed as Flynn Rider dancing and laughing with Yongguk and Hyunbin who were dressed as Mario and Bowser. Donghan and Kenta were dancing together, dressed as characters from some anime, both wearing red strings around their wrists. 

He felt slightly awkward to be standing alone, he suddenly missed Daniel’s presence. Something in his heart yearned for him to there, even just standing in the same room as him.

“Seongwoo!” A familiar voice called out to him, he sighed in relief only to immediately burst out into laughter.

Approaching him through the crowd was Minhyun, dressed only in a pair of dark trousers, a large belt and wrist cuffs, four large blue stripes painted onto either side of his shoulders going down across his pecs, his hair was pushed back and his was wearing a fake beard.

“Oh, MY GOD!” Seongwoo struggled to breath as Jaehwan came into sight. He was wearing a long blue dress, coupled with a dark blue cape and a white-blond wig that fell in ringlets around his face. He had a stuffed dragon on his shoulder.

Seongwoo wiped at his eyes, trying not to smudge his makeup.

“It was his idea.” Minhyun stated, gesturing to Jaehwan who was enjoying himself way too much.

“You love it, hyung, shut up.” Jaehwan swatted at his shoulder. “Besides, Seongwoo hyung you can’t say anything, Mr BDSM cat.”

“Hey! I’m just a cat. The one from Sailor Moon.” Seongwoo defended, tugging at the cut off hem of his top.

“Or the one from literally any furry porn sites.” Jaehwan laughed.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore him. He turned to Minhyun.

“Where’s the hyungs?”

“I saw them at the entrance, I think they were with Daniel, Jihoon and Woojin.”  Minhyun pointed towards the door.

Seongwoo thanked him and excused himself, walking as fast as he could without seeming desperate. He soon spotted the group.

“Niel ah,” he called out getting his mate’s attention. He pulled him into a hug without waiting for a response. Daniel only hesitated for the briefest moment before hugging him back.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Daniel asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

Seongwoo pulled back slightly, “just missed you.”

He took a step back finally looking at Daniel’s costume.

Oh. He looked _good._

Daniel was wearing chainmail, both arms covered in silver armour down to his elbows. His hair looked damp, styled to fall in wisps over his forehead.

_Romeo?_

Daniel was staring at him eyes wide and trailing slowly over his body, lingering over his exposed midriff and the fishnets that peaked out of his pants.

One large hand came up to tug at one of the straps of his harness. Seongwoo, let himself be pulled forward. He gulped.

A loud cough broke the growing tension. 

“Hi, Seongwoo, good to see you again. It’s been a while.” Jisung said sarcastically. Seongwoo suddenly realised that Jisung, Sungwoon, Jihoon and Woojin were standing just behind Daniel.

“Hyung! Hey!” Seongwoo tried to recover, stepping away from Daniel to greet everyone.

Jisung laughed, pulling him into a side hug, “Who would have thought you’d be Daniel’s mate? It’s crazy.”

Sungwoon ruffled his hair, “I’m glad you’re looking happier. I’d have had to kill that dumb alpha for you regardless of him being Jisung hyung’s favourite.” Sungwoon said pointedly glaring at Daniel. 

Seongwoo felt his heart swell at their protectiveness over him. Jisung was dressed as Doctor Strange, while Sungwoon was Ironman.

He quickly greeted the two younger boys, Woojin was Deadpool while Jihoon dressed as Spiderman.

“Ohh, you guys are finally here!” Jaehwan walked over to them, pulling Minhyun along beside him. The group erupted into laughter at their costumes. 

Seongwoo couldn’t help but grin, all his friends had finally come together- almost all. Seongwoo looked around.

“What’s wrong?”  Daniel asked him curiously.

“Hwannie, Guanlin _is_ coming, right?” Seongwoo turned to Jaehwan ignoring the way Daniel stiffened beside him.

“I’m not sure. Daehwi made him promise and you know how dangerous it is to ignore him. I’m sure he’s just a bit late.”

“Hmm.” Seongwoo wanted to push it but he didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere. He knew Guanlin was probably just running late, that’s all.

As if he could hear them Daehwi suddenly appeared, hand in hand with Jinyoung.

“You’re all here!” He squealed in excitement, the drink in his hand sloshing around. Jinyoung steadied him. “Are you all just gonna loiter in the doorway or did you guys come to get crunk?!” Daehwi was clearly drunk.

“GET CRUNKY FREEESH!” Woojin shouted heading towards to kitchen with Jihoon.

Jisung looked like he wanted to say something about the very blatant underage drinking but was beaten by Sungwoon who pulled him towards to dance floor.  

“That’s what I thought.” Daehwi laughed, “Right I need another drink,” He turned to leave before turning back and leaning into Daniel’s ear and whispering something. Seongwoo watched as he turned bright red. Daehwi skipped away, Jinyoung followed holding both their drinks.

“What did he say?” Seongwoo asked.

Daniel looked like he didn’t want to say it, he shook his head.

Seongwoo pouted, deciding to have some fun, he leaned in close, “please, baby.” He whispered, tracing his fingers along the lines of his chainmail.

 “He said there’s a spare bedroom is upstairs if we need it.”

It was Seongwoo’s turn to go red.

Daniel smirked, “don’t worry, we don’t need it unless you want to. Come on let’s dance, kitten.” He pulled Seongwoo into the hordes of students dancing.

They began to dance and Daniel wasted no time, pulling Seongwoo close, his arms tight around the elder’s bare waist, fingers playing with the hem of the fishnets. Seongwoo’s arms were thrown around Daniel’s neck, one of his hands intertwined in his dirty blond hair. Their bodies were flush against one another, moving in sync to the throbbing beat that almost suffocated the room.

Seongwoo felt intoxicated without even drinking.

“You really do look incredible.” Daniel whispered, his husky tone sending a shiver down his spine.

Seongwoo couldn’t find his voice so he just hummed. He didn’t know where the sudden confidence came from but before he knew it his lips were pressed against Daniel’s neck.

Daniel hummed back one of his hands coming to rest on Seongwoo’s ass. He gave it a quick squeeze, making the elder yelp in surprise.

One song melted into another and Daniel’s arms never loosened from his waist. Seongwoo felt content.

Until he locked eyes with a familiar alpha, standing awkwardly at the corner of the dance floor.

Seongwoo stopped. He didn’t feel okay just leaving him moping.

“Niel ah, give me second, okay?” He whispered.

Daniel’s grip remained.

“Nielie?” He pulled away slightly but was stopped.

Daniel looked at him, his eyes were slightly bleary.

“I need to talk to Guanlin.” Seongwoo explained.

Daniel shook his head. “Don’t.” His voice was thick.

“I’ll just be a second, I know you don’t like him but he’s just a kid. He’s like a brother.”  Seongwoo took Daniel’s arms and pulled them off him.

Seongwoo took a deep breath before walking over to the other boy. He could feel Daniel following close behind him. He ignored it.

“Guanlin ah?” He got his attention.

The younger seemed to perk up, eyes widening as he took in Seongwoo’s appearance. Seongwoo looked at the younger trying to figure out his costume, he was wearing dark slacks with suspenders and a white shirt rolled up to the elbows. His newly blond hair was brushed messily over to one side showing just a peek of forehead.

“Jack?” Seongwoo suddenly realised.

“Yeah, you look so good hyung. Luna, right?” He reached out to touch on of the ears atop the elder’s head but was stopped when another hand snatched his wrist.

“Don’t touch him.” Daniel growled suddenly appearing from behind Seongwoo.

Seongwoo jumped at the tone, turning to his mate.

“Daniel what the hell? You don’t need to do that.” 

Guanlin wrenched his arm back, looking both angry and upset. Daniel looked like he was trembling with anger. This wouldn’t end well. Seongwoo tried to push him back a few steps, getting between them. He turned back to Guanlin. 

“Lin ah, I’m sorry about that. About everything really. I want you to be happy.” He said, still standing between the two alphas.

Guanlin sighed, “How am I supposed to be happy without you?”

Seongwoo didn’t know how to reply.

“Guanlinie, why don’t you come dance with me?” A new voice interrupted the tense air with a bright tone.

Seongwoo turned to see Seonho walking over to them determinedly.

Guanlin looked like he wanted to argue.

“I won’t argue, you’re not going to spend the whole night feeling sorry for yourself.” Seonho said taking one of Guanlin’s hands and turning to the two elders and bowing quickly. “Hyungs.”

Seongwoo watched as Seonho tugged Guanlin away from them, he let out a breath of relief before turning to Daniel.

“What the he-” He was cut off by Daniel’s lips against his.

“I’m sorry, Kitten.” Daniel breathed as the broke apart. “I don’t like him being near you.”   
“I-” Another kiss interrupted him, this time it was filthy, Daniel’s tongue dominated his mouth, his hands roaming down to his ass, giving both cheeks a tight squeeze.

Seongwoo moaned as Daniel walked them back to the edge of the dancefloor. They began dance again and Daniel tugged at the chain that attached to his choker sending shockwaves through his body. Seongwoo felt a hot sensation building in the pit of his stomach as he let Daniel guide him. They were still technically dancing but he could feel himself being backed up against the wall, Daniel caged him in the corner, grinding his hips against Seongwoo’s. Seongwoo moaned, bucking his hips back. He didn’t know why Daniel was so aggressive so suddenly but Seongwoo was drinking in the attention as he let himself melt under his alpha’s touch. Daniel’s lips were busy assaulting his neck while one of his legs slipped between Seongwoo’s, thick thigh rubbing against his rapidly hardening dick.

_Fuck._

His own hands roamed under Daniel’s chainmail, fingers dipping dangerously close to the edge of his pants.

Daniel lifted him so suddenly, parking himself between his legs. Seongwoo suddenly became aware of how public this was. It was dark and everyone was drunk but they _were_ still standing in Jinyoung’s living room.

Daniel began to rut his crotch against his and Seongwoo knew something was up. Even Daniel would know this was too much.

“Daniel,” He whispered. “Daniel stop.”

Daniel froze, looking into his eyes. They were hazy as he blinked rapidly trying to stay focused on him. “I need you. Kitten, I need you.” His voice was thick, almost a growl.

Seongwoo’s blood ran cold and he shoved Daniel away with as much power as he could muster. Daniel let him go, seemingly snapping out of it briefly. Seongwoo stumbled to the ground, his arousal disappearing. He liked Daniel, he realised that he wasn’t opposed to doing things with him but that was with _him._ Safe Daniel, _sane_ Daniel. He couldn’t let a rut-crazed alpha come near him. Whoever it was. 

“Wha- What happened?” Daniel looked around, then took a few steps back, as if finally catching up with the situation. “Oh shit.”

“Daniel don’t, please don’t.” Seongwoo found himself pleading. He didn’t know how the younger would be during a rut.

“Seongwoo, I need to go. You need to get out of here too. I don’t want to hurt you.” Daniel said, panic evident in his voice.

Seongwoo didn’t know what to say, he didn’t expect that. Most alphas demanded their omega’s participation in their rut. But he didn’t have any time to dwell on it. A rut was different to a heat in 2 aspects; firstly, it’s much more fast moving, once the first wave hits there’s almost no time before the rut kicks in and secondly, it is far, far more aggressive.

“You won’t make it home. What ar-”

“The spare room, I’ll tell Daehwi then barricade myself in there.” Daniel said, he was taking deep breaths, like he was trying to keep himself calm.

“I – wait, I’ll tell Daehwi, you just go up there. Go.” Seongwoo decided it was best Daniel didn’t interact with anyone.

Daniel nodded, turning and rushing away.

Seongwoo found Jinyoung before he found Daehwi,

“Jinyoung, I was going to tell Daehwi but Daniel’s going into his rut but he won’t make it home. He’s going to hide in the spare room.” Seongwoo explained quickly.

Jinyoung’s face drained of colour.

“Daehwi’s in the spare room. Woojin and Jihoon were fooling around in his room so I left him to rest in the spare room.” Jinyoung began to rush through the crowd, Seongwoo was right behind him.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

They climbed the stairs and rounded the corner in record time.

“-Daehwi, get out of this room. Go, quickly!” Daniel was practically growling his voice emanating from the room.

“Hyung, what’s wro-”

Jinyoung and Seongwoo burst inside. Jinyoung ran to Daehwi, checking him for any sign of distress.

Seongwoo stood in front of Daniel.

He looked a mess, his hair was matted against his forehead with sweat and his skin was sickly pale, he was visibly shaking, hands in tight fists, eyes shut tight.

“Jinyoung get Daehwi out. I’ll be there in a second.” Seongwoo said, keeping his eyes on Daniel and trying not to make any sudden movements.

He could hear them scampering out and the door shutting quickly behind them.

Seongwoo wanted nothing more than to leave, the scent of his rut was already filling the room and it aggressive.

However, he noticed something that stopped him.

Before he knew it, he was walking towards him, going against everything his brain was yelling. Seongwoo took one of Daniel’s fists between his hand, it was dripping with blood.

“Daniel, stop it.” His voice was softer than a whisper.

Daniel didn’t respond.

“Nielie, please stop. Let go.” He said slightly louder.

He felt the younger unclench, watching as his fingers unfurled. There were four perfectly crescent cuts deep in his palm.

“Daniel, don’t hurt yourself. It’s going to be okay. I’ll be right outside the do-”

Daniel’s eyes snapped open, his expression was something dark, something that sent a chill down his spine. His hand shot out and clamped around Seongwoo’s neck.

“You’re not going anywhere.”


	12. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is going into his first rut and Seongwoo is stuck in the room with him. 
> 
> It's pandemonium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,
> 
> to everyone who waited through this hiatus, thank you so much and i'm back now so, there should be an update every 10ish days.
> 
> this chapter is heavy so i'll put this here-
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER -  
> \- BLOOD  
> \- VIOLENCE  
> \- PANIC ATTACKS  
> \- DUBIOUS CONSENT
> 
> i might have missed something or i might have over warned idk, i wanted to make sure, but let me know if i need to add anything. 
> 
> im not sure if i did this chapter justice, its been a while since i've written anything but i needed to get back into it. 
> 
> edits will be done in the next couple of days  
> i hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> \- Ong Unni

 “You’re not going anywhere.”

Daniel rough fingers tore the choker from Seongwoo’s neck, shattering the clasp and tossing it to the side. A sudden sharp pain hit him and he was frozen in sheer terror. Daniel’s hand returned to his neck as he walked him backwards, shoving him against the door.

“D-Daniel, please- let me g-” Seongwoo struggled against the alpha his hands, pointlessly trying to loosen his grip around his neck. It was going to bruise; he didn’t doubt it.

Daniel shook his head, his eyes were narrowed, a possessiveness danced across his face.

“I need you, Seongwoo ya,” He leaned in taking a deep breath, inhaling Seongwoo’s omega scent.

It was as if he was suddenly doused in ice water as every hair on his body stood, and bile began to rise in his throat, he was sure his heart was about to combust, this couldn’t happen. Daniel wasn’t himself, he had to get away. He had to.

Daniel’s lips pressed against the spot just behind his ear and he began to suck, his teeth teasing and grazing at the scent-producing area.

Seongwoo winced, holding his breath. He didn’t understand how his body could be reacting positively and negatively at the same time; one side whining in submission, begging him to lie back, spread his legs and let his alpha take him- but – the other side was flooded with chaos, images of him being torn apart, bruised, hurt- NO- he couldn’t.

Daniel’s teeth grazed his neck once again. 

His head was flooded with one thought;

_He’s going to bite me. He’s going to bite me. He’s going to bite me._

It didn’t help him calm down but he stayed as still as possible, only his heart beating frantically.

The door handle suddenly rattled, prodding into his back. A muffled but urgent voice could be heard.

“Hyung?! Seongwoo hyung? Daniel hyung? Are you both okay? Let me in!” Jinyoung said as he pushed against the door.

Daniel growled possessively, crowding closer to him. It was no use; Daniel was far too strong. Even if Jinyoung did get into the room, Daniel would hurt him.

A rut was intense but always fun when it involved a fully mated pair. Most couples would take days off to enjoy each other, making the most of their time together. But this wasn’t the same. Seongwoo and Daniel hadn’t consummated their bond and it was never a good idea to consummate a mate bond during a rut. An unmated alpha was dangerous and almost feral during a rut and the first one was always the worst. Without the anchor of their mate, no one could tell what they were capable of.

Seongwoo couldn’t let anyone else get hurt. He just needed to pull himself together and deal with this. He spent his childhood with an abusive alpha, he could deal with his own mate, Daniel wouldn’t hurt him, he had to believe that, right? Even when he was like this, even if he was very quickly losing any control he had, Daniel was still Daniel somewhere deep down.   

“It- it’s okay- J-Jinyoung ah,” His voice cracked slightly as he felt Daniel fingers press against his abdomen, pulling as the waistband of his fishnets. “Just- just go look af-after Daehwi-” he struggled with words as Daniel began to work on removing the harness that fit snugly around his body.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung sounded unsure.

Daniel would hurt anyone who walked through those doors.

“Just go!”

Daniel stopped for a moment staring into Seongwoo’s eyes before taking his face into his hands and sealing their lips in a searing kiss.

.

Seongwoo let himself be kissed, his shaky arms wrapping around Daniel’s shoulders, he stroked his armour covered back, in what he hoped were calming brushes. He felt Daniel untense slightly.

“Daniel…” He whispered, “I need you to step back. Let me breathe.” Seongwoo stared up as Daniel’s eyes, they were darker than he had ever seen.

Daniel hesitated, he looked as if a war was raging in his mind.

Seongwoo could only hope his Daniel was winning.

He dropped his arms from around the younger and after a moment Daniel shuffled back ever so slightly. He looked positively wrecked, his body was shaking as he clenched his fists seemingly trying to keep control, his palms were still bleeding from his earlier efforts. It didn’t help that he was wearing heavy chainmail that weighed down on his shoulders. His face was flushed and contorted in a pained expression, eyes shut tightly.

“O-Okay,” Seongwoo tried to sound confident but his heartbeat pounded in his ears. “First things first…” He trailed off, he needed to get the heavy parts of the costume off him, he was overheating, “just stay still for a moment okay, Nielie?”

Daniel let out a pained whimper.

Seongwoo worked as fast as he could with his trembling fingers trying to work the clasps open as fast as he could, very aware of his fingertips brushing against the alpha’s skin.

With the loud clatter, the chainmail dropped to the ground leaving Daniel in his dark pants and the thin shirt he had on under it. At least he would be a little more comfortable now. Seongwoo hesitated, staring at the other boy who was practically hyperventilating.

Seongwoo didn’t know what to do, he had to leave, he couldn’t help Daniel. Not in the way he needed. What if he lost control again?

But maybe he could keep him under control? He seemed to be listening now.

Seongwoo’s mind filled with images of himself, clothes torn, face down on the bed, Daniel above him-

_No. No. No. NO._

He trusted _his_ Daniel. Not this Daniel.       

He took a step back, then another.

“Daniel, I have to go. I’m sorry I can’t- I can’t – do this.” He turned to leave, “I’ll check on you, and bring you food-”                    

Just as his hand reached out for the door handle he felt the wind knocked from his lungs as he was lifted from the ground. Large hands, taking him by the waist and tossing him onto the bed.

Scrambled to sit up, only to see Daniel tipping the dresser onto its side and pushing it in front of the door.

_Fuck._

“Daniel- Daniel, no!” He shouted, only to be face to face with a stranger. There was no understanding in his eyes, the soft edge, the playful glint Seongwoo had grown to associate with the young alpha was gone, replaced with a hunger that darkened his eyes and twisted his smile into a grimace.

Daniel paced forward, body almost visibly radiating with heat and desire. Seongwoo shuffled back until he hit the headboard.

Daniel clambered onto the bed, grabbing his ankles and dragging him almost effortlessly back down the bed, despite his struggling. Seongwoo threw his arms wildly, but the alpha easily overpowered him.

And now he was lying under Daniel, one of the boy’s large hands held his wrists down while he pushed his knees apart with the other.

Seongwoo couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. If Daniel didn’t kill him, it seemed pretty likely that his heart would fail him at any moment.

“Daniel, Daniel please. Please, stop.” His voice shook with desperation.

The alpha didn’t seem to hear him, his body nestled between Seongwoo’s legs, pressing his pelvis against his.

Daniel leaned in and pressed his forehead against Seongwoo’s, panting heavily. Seongwoo had to blink rapidly to clear his misting eyes, his breath coming out in short puffs.

He was going to die.

If this continued, he would die.  

He could feel Daniel hard length pressed against his inner thigh and he couldn’t stop thrashing again. He realised that Daniel seemed to be hovering over him, his eyes completely blown out with desire but his free hand was hesitating above his waist. His fingers were gripping the waist of his fishnet tights but despite the shakes he wasn’t moving to lower them.

Maybe _his_ Daniel was still somewhere in there. 

Seongwoo continued to thrash, “Daniel, Nielie, come on. Wake up. You know you don’t want to do this-”

Daniel quieted him with another kiss, this one sent rays of warmth down to the pit of his stomach, Seongwoo almost found himself kissing back. There it was again, the other side, he claimed it was his inner omega but what was really the difference, maybe there was a very conscious part of him who wanted this too?

But of course, his mind was completely jumbled; his senses completely ensnared, tangled, his fears overpowering his wants – his past overshadowing the present.  

Seongwoo tried to control his breathing.

Daniel seemed to sense him stop struggling, his hand began to move below the waistline fingers barely brushing the base of his cock.

All of a sudden it was like Seongwoo was hit by a truck, his entire body clamed up and he was scared. He was so, so scared.

Daniel needed to stop touching him right now.

He couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t breathe.

One of his hands slipped out of Daniel’s and he moved quickly. The other tried to grab it but Seongwoo couldn’t let this happen.

He slapped Daniel across the face. The sound rang across the room, yet sounded muffled to him.

The younger clutched his face, letting his other arm go, a pained wail escaping his lips. His face hardened again, trying to catch his wrists but only received another hard slap across his face.

Daniel’s weight disappeared from on top of him. Seongwoo scrambled back, pressing himself against the headboard. He rolled to the side, jumping off the bed.

He stumbled dizzily as he tried to stand, it was like his whole world it tipped off its axis.

Daniel followed him off the bed, stumbling slightly, trying to reach out.

“Seongw-” His voice sounded muffled.

“No! Kang Daniel. STOP. STOP IT, you stupid feral dog.” Seongwoo yelled, he couldn’t take it anymore, tears poured from his eyes, sobs wracking through his body.

He dropped to the ground, hugging his knees to himself as he hyperventilated, his lungs were on fire.

Daniel stumbled back and swayed on the spot for a second, he shook his head, eyes widening before staggering back and pressed himself against the wall. He crouched in the corner of the room, his shoulders sagging and his face hidden in his arms. His body was shaking as he took in deep breaths.

“Seongwoo… I’m sorry…” his tone was pained. “I don’t know what happened, it just… it hurts so much.”

Seongwoo couldn’t focus on what the younger was saying. The voice in his head told him, go.

_Get out. Leave now._

_But, this is Daniel…_ he argued internally. Everything hurt and he didn’t know what to do. 

_No, it’s not daniel. It won’t be him until this rut is over._

“Just go, please Seongwoo, leave. Lock me in. I-” he groaned, “It hurts and I don’t know how much longer I can control this-” Daniel winced.

Seongwoo knew he was right, he had to get out of there.

It was then that the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.

An earth-shattering crash, followed by the dresser being thrown across the room and the door swung open.  

“Seongwoo?!” Minhyun was frantic as he rushed inside.

“Minhyun?” Seongwoo sounded weak, still out of it.

“Seongwoo? Are you okay? Jinyoung told me- are you okay?” Minhyun’s concern was obvious, as he dropped to his knees beside him.

“I-

“Hyung, Seongwoo hyung!” Guanlin burst into the room, followed by Jaehwan, Sungwoon and Jisung.

“Shit.” Minhyun muttered.

Guanlin had sheer panic written all over his face as he rushed to Seongwoo’s side. The younger, took him into his arms, inspecting every in of him.

“Lin- I- I’m fine.” Seongwoo tried to reassure.

“Get the hell away from him.” Daniel was abruptly at his side, shoving Guanlin.

“Okay, guys. Let’s please calm down.” Jisung tried to interject got ignored.

The two alphas stood alarmingly close.

“Everyone come on let’s leave. Jisung hyung will deal with Daniel, please.” Sungwoon also tried, he edged toward Seongwoo and Minhyun.

Seongwoo stood with their help, “Daniel, please. It’s going to be okay. We’re gonna leave for now but you’re gonna be fine.” He tried to comfort.  

“Shit wait, Seongwoo are you bleeding?” Sungwoon sounded concerned now.

Bleeding? He wasn’t bleeding…

“N-no, Daniel his palms were cut-” Seongwoo realised.

“No, it’s your neck- did you-”

Sungwoon couldn’t finish as Daniel was flung against the wall, Guanlin grabbing him by the throat.

“Did you bite him, you fucker- he didn’t want you-” he practically roared, swinging at the older alpha as Jaehwan and Minhyun rushed forward to stop him.

Seongwoo was confused, his hand came up to his neck, wincing as he felt it. He was sure Daniel didn’t bite him – then what?

Oh.

“Guanlin, stop he didn’t bite me, it was the choker.” Seongwoo tried to explain, now that it had been brought to his attention he couldn’t ignore the low but continual pain emitting from the wound.

Guanlin didn’t yield, easily shrugging Jaehwan off his arm and punching Daniel in the face.

“He still hurt you!”

Daniel didn’t hesitate to retaliate, lunging back at Guanlin. The two of them began to swing at each other, grabbing collars and landing punches.

At this point, everyone was trying to separate them.

Seongwoo wanted to call out, do something – anything but his throat felt like sandpaper and his limbs were tingling in a way that made him feel like jelly.

It was like he was underwater, his vision blurred and sounds muffled as he watched Daniel and Guanlin hitting each other. Daniels face was bloody and Guanlin lip was burst.

He wanted to tell them to stop, to back off but words weren’t forming.

He stumbled forward grabbing onto Daniel’s arm, trying to pull him away but he must have miscalculated because next thing he knew the world was on its side and he had been elbowed in the face.

Everything stopped.

Everyone froze.

Seongwoo slowly sat up, touching his lip then staring at the blood on his fingers. He should feel pain but he felt numb.

It was Sungwoon who broke the silence first.

“Jaehwan take Guanlin downstairs, get Daehwi to clean him up, find Seonho and get him to take him home.” Sungwoon’s voice was hard.

Guanlin looked like he wanted to protest but wilted under his hyung’s glare.

“Jisung hyung, Minhyun, take that dumbass into the room next door, give him those suppressants and Minhyun you drive him back to his parents and explain the situation. They’ll know what to do.” Sungwoon ordered, not even sparing Daniel a glance.

Daniel looked devastated, staring at Seongwoo, his face was bloodied just he looked like Seongwoo’s injury was hurting him the most.

“Wait- Seongwoo, I’m sorry- I didn’t-” He tried to walk towards him but Sungwoon got between them.

“Did you not hear me? Get out before you hurt him. _Again._ ”

Daniel flinched as if he’d been hit.

Once the room was empty aside from Sungwoon and Seongwoo, the older finally turned back to him.

“Seongwoo ya,” his voice was soft, a complete contrast to seconds earlier, he reached out to inspect his face, Seongwoo flinched instinctively.

And the flood gates were opened.

Seongwoo couldn’t stop the tears, he felt everything all at once. What was he supposed to do now?

Sungwoon pulled him into his arms, cuddling him in his lap.

“It’s going to be fine. Seongwoo, it’s gonna be okay.” Sungwoon hushed him in the way one would a child.

“Should I have just let him-”

“Seongwoo, don’t you dare. This was not your fault; you weren’t ready and Daniel was in no state to look after you.”

“It’s not his fault either. If I was normal….” He trailed off.

“Daniel wasn’t in his right mind, that first rut, it’s a mind fuck. I know, coming from a beta-beta couple, how would I know right? But you remember what happened to Minhyun. Your body, it experiences things, things it’s never felt before and you don’t know how to process it. Remember Minhyun with Jaehwan… and Jaehwan is a beta. He doesn’t even have a prominent scent.”  

Seongwoo did remember, at the time everyone was startled that mild mannered, sweetheart Minhyun, jumped from the third-floor window of his apartment building, breaking his arm and spraining his ankles when they tried to stop him getting to Jaehwan.

“He’s an ass towards Guanlin but think about how much willpower it took for him to fight everything his body was telling him and not immediately tear your clothes off and take you as he wants.” Sungwoon explained. “He did that because he loves you. He wants to wait for you to be comfortable. Even if his body was working against him, he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Seongwoo nodded along but he still felt uneasy. He didn’t know whether he was upset with Daniel or himself.

“Can I stay with you and Jisung hyung tonight?” He asked before he could stop himself.

“Of course, whatever you need.” Sungwoon agreed easily.

Maybe what he needed was some distance from Daniel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Add me! I'd love some interactive mutuals on twitter :)


End file.
